I'll die before I lose you again
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: The Avengers get the surprise of their lives with Loki's return. Harry's wish for a family comes true in an unexpected way. Hogwarts is about to have a most unusual year. And Angel? Well she just wants to strangle Loki every other sentence he speaks. Rate T for safety. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to RoseyPoseyPie for acting as beta for this story. It would not have turned out as good were it not for you.**

**I wanted to write a different Harry Potter/Avengers crossover story from what was already out there. I hope you all enjoy it greatly.**

* * *

It had only been two and half years since the invasion of New York at the hands of Loki. Most of the damages done to the city had been repaired; monuments to those who had lost their lives that day dotted a few locations around the newly renamed Avengers Tower. The Avengers themselves had become very famous as a result of the press coverage from that day. Shield couldn't hide they involvement of the Avengers, even with all the connections it had. Too many people had seen the truth and flooded the internet with videos clearly showing what had happened. So, with little option Fury had to let two of his best agent move into the tower with the other Avengers.

There was a basic routine for the team. Wake up, eat, do their own things, fight the bad guys when they showed up, game night every Friday, movie night on Saturday, press meetings, lawsuits for damages done while they were fighting. They did all the normal things in the lives of well-known heroes. So when Loki showed up at the tower to seek revenge it caught them all off guard. But nothing caught them more off guard then when their PA shouted at Loki and he actually froze, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Loki if you so much as take one more step towards them I swear it will be your last!"

There were very few things in life Loki feared, even fewer on Midgard. But as he stood in the home of his enemies he couldn't stop the trembling in his limbs. His tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips as he kept his eyes locked on his enemies. "Not real. It's just another memory. You are only in my head," He muttered to himself as he shut his eyes before something slammed into his jaw.

"You sorry excuse for a man, face me when I'm talking to you!" Steadying himself on his feet Loki slowly brought his eyes up to face the speaker. First thing he saw was their legs. They had long, slim legs that carried them effortlessly with all the grace of a cat. Their hips were just the right curve there that advertised they were perfect for having children. The waist, even with the fear running through him all Loki wanted to do was hold that waist that was clearly made for his hands alone. The chest, that perfect bosom that was of modest size, long arms crossed over it. There was an emerald ring visible on their left hand. A swanlike neck he used to spend hours covering in kisses. They had those soft, petal-like lips, that cute nose. Finally he reached the eyes. Loki held back a small yelp of fear at the fire blazing in those jade green eyes framed by raven locks of hair. "My Dragon," He breathed. Those jade eyes narrowed in pure anger and Loki barely had time to regret his words before she swung at his head with Captain America's shield, knocking him to the floor as well as out.  
Loki awoke with a bolt of pain shooting through his body. He had clearly been moved from the tower's living area to what he guessed was they medical room, if the overly clean smell was anything to go by. "Does that hurt? Good!" Snapped a voice he knew well. Pain forgotten through fear Loki jumped to his feet and locked eyes with the woman who was glaring at him. She was standing before the Avengers, clearly having been explaining something to them before he woke. "My Dragon, you're alive?" He had to be sure it was her. "You dare 'Dragon' me?!" She yelled making him jump back

"Would someone explain what is going on?" Captain America asked clearly worried.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on. I'm about to kill my husband!" The woman growled before glaring daggers at Loki.

"Hu-husband?!" All of the Avengers were clearly surprised by this news.

"Brother?" Thor was looking to Loki for answers. Loki was about to snap at Thor, but one look at the woman halted that.

"We were married in secret a while ago. About 15 years now I believe. I had thought her dead," He answered.

"Why didn't you say anything about this sooner Angel?" Captain America asked. He felt a little hurt that Angel hadn't mentioned being married to any of them.

Tony had hired Angel four months after the invasion as Personal Assistant to the Avengers. And in the time that followed she had grown close to each of them in her own way. To Clint and Natasha she was the sister they never had, as well as someone they could train that wasn't a Shield agent. To Cap she was a best friend who shared some of his interest and didn't laugh when he couldn't understand something. Tony someone he could prank and mess with who would return the favor. Bruce found someone he could open up to without fear of judgment or scaring away. And Thor enjoyed going to her for help when he didn't understand something Midgardian or when he needed advice on Jane.

"Because every single time I tried to reach this idiot, I always end up missing him! Do you have any idea what it was like to suddenly see him standing there in Germany before all hell broke loose? I was dragged out of the building by some guy who managed to get away before he forced everyone to kneel." The woman, Angel turned to Loki. "You never found my damned body yet you figured I was dead? What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. "No forget that. Because it'll just be some lame excuse and I for one don't have the time, nor do care for it right now. What I do care about?" At that she walked over and grabbed his throat. "I care that you tried to enslave my world!" She growled at him.

"I can explain," He tried weakly. Angel pushed him back against the bed he had been resting on moments before and crossed her arms. Not even bothering to right himself, as it would only make her madder at him Loki began his explanation, "I thought I had lost everything on Midgard that mattered to me. I returned to our home and found it destroyed. You were both nowhere to be found. I thought the destruction of our home had claimed all that I cared about. In my grief I turned my back on this realm and swore to not step foot here again. But after Thor was banished I found myself caught up in things I should have left alone. Secrets kept from me were revealed and I was driven to anger and madness by them. I did many things I should not have. Attacking your world was the greatest of those things. I swear to you my love I will do whatever you wish of me. I shall not rest until I have repented for all I have wronged. I will make things right," Loki swore.

"Wow. I didn't think he would be that scared of her." Iron Man whispered. Angel ran a hand through her short raven hair.

"I have been looking for you for years. Do you hear me? Years!" She yelled at him.

"I know my love. And I know I will pay for that." He whispered.

"Not to mention you have to make it up to our son." Loki nodded and opened his mouth to talk, but froze. "Our son? He- he lives as well?" Loki couldn't believe it. Some of Angel's anger left her and a heavy sorrow set in. "Yes Loki, our little boy." Tears were now falling from her eyes.

She began explaining to everyone. "Loki and I met a long time ago. I was just some High School girl then, he the stranger who appeared out of nowhere. We didn't think much of each other yet always ended up in the same places. Before I knew what was happening, we were a couple after three months. His interest in literature fascinated me at that same time his lack of skills with technology made me laugh. We married two months after I finished school. Loki and I explored the world; we went all over the globe. Then one morning, I realized I was pregnant. We were both so happy and settled down in England to begin life as parents. Loki swore he was going to tell his family about us after our child was old enough to survive the trip. He even had been returning to Asgard from time to time to prepare a place for the two of us in the palace. We were blessed with a son," Here Angel's eyes flashed between anger and pain. "One night our home was attacked, never learned who by while Loki was back in Asgard tending to an important matter I was knocked out at some point and when I awoke I found our son had been stolen from us and I couldn't find Loki anywhere. I spent years looking for them both, but never found my husband," Angel stopped there to wipe tears from her eyes.

"You said you never found Loki. What about your son? You said he was still alive," Captain Rogers asked.

"A person we called a friend took him. He thought us dead so he gave our son to another family to adopt. They had him for 6 months before death took them. By the time I learned where my son was it was too late to go to his adopted parents and beg for him back." Here the pain was replaced by, not only anger but also a deep hatred that none in the room had ever seen from her. "My baby was left with his adopted mother's sister, that horrible hag!

"That Horrible Hag?" Tony asked.

"The things they did to my son! They-" Angel exclaimed, launching into details of all she knew her son's guardians had done to him.

"My God! How could no one notice?" Bruce asked, looking a little green.

"They lie and claim he's a lair, a delinquent. Tell people he's troubled, breaks things for fun. They make sure no one listens to him or even go near him," Angel was wiping her eyes again. "Every time I sent Child Services to help him they would just pay them off and he would be left to suffer more at their hands," Angel started to sob more, Loki held her, hoping to comfort her.

"My love if I had known I would have… we will get him back. This I promise you," He said to her softly.

"Don't worry Angel, we'll help too," Steve promised. The team nodded in agreement. Even Clint, he might not have any love for Loki, but he wasn't about to let the son of the girl that was like a sister to him stay in hell any longer.

"Thank you, but before we can take him from that house we need to cover all the bases so no one can try to take him from us or claim our entitlement on him isn't true," This confused everyone but Loki and Thor.

"I take it then that the child a Seidhr?" Thor asked.

"Yes he is. He is powerful but the years suffering with those people have made him suppress his power," Angel answered

"We shall deal with the suppression once he is ours again. For now we need to reclaim him," Loki waved a hand over the coffee table, several papers appearing. Based on the aging of the papers and the symbols at the tops of the ones she could see Angel guessed they were his copies of documents pertaining to their life before they lost one and other, copies he kept in a desk in Asgard. "We will need to move quickly to reclaim him. I want him back before his third year of school begins. Picking up the first sheet Loki looked it over.

"I shall have to go to that bank to restore our accounts. Also if I take some of his hairs I can begin to prove he is our son with the aid of those goblins there. They still own me their loyalties." Loki then picked up another sheet, muttering to himself what needed done.

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked. Angel sniffled a little before speaking.

"Loki and I can handle the magical world part of it. But the everyday world will be more problematic. If you could possibly gather evidence against that family we can at least get him out of that house." She explained.

"Spy on the family and get proof he's being harmed. You got it." Tony nodded.

Angel herself couldn't hold back a malicious smirk. "Soon you will learn your mistake Dursleys." She muttered harshly.


	2. The Dursley's home

**Again thank you to my wonderful Beta RoseyPoseyPie for helping me make this story great. Were it not for all RoseyPoseyPie's hard work correcting my mistakes and adding in places I am unable to this story never would've seen the light of day. So let's all give lots of love to them.**

* * *

Months of watching and recording the Dursleys family brought no shortage of proof of their cruelty. Everything was cleared up in the magical world so that none could prevent Loki and Angel from claiming their son back. And they would, most definitely retrieve him. Everyone was gathered outside the house holding the poor boy. Angel, Loki, the Avengers, and three lawyers stood staring at the house. Loki adjusted his left shirt cuff, having gone with a suit like the one he had worn in Germany. Thor had on a plain black t shirt, white jacket and a pair of jeans. To ensure they would be able to get into the house and at the same time not draw too much attention everyone had dressed as normal as possible. Tony had to wear a grey suit instead of his logo t shirts and jeans, upon everyone's enforcement.

"Freaky looking place, can't believe anyone would want to live here," Tony commented.

"They pride themselves on being normal. Even go so far as to think all but Tony, Clint, and Natasha should be removed from the Avengers and killed. Anyone with powers not gained through training are nothing but freaks to them. Even heroes like you, "Angel informed him.

"Aren't they sweethearts," Steve sighed. Though Steve wasn't one to enjoy other's suffering he found he had no place in his heart to care for the fate the Dursleys family was about to suffer. After having spent weeks looking at some of the things they did to the boy he just wanted to dish out the family's punishment and get the boy as far as from them as possible.

"Is everything ready?" Natasha asked the lawyers who were doing last minute checks.

"Yes, we have everything needed for what we've been hired to do," The lead lawyer confirmed.

"Good. Tony, get us inside," Angel instructed.

"Happily," Tony replied as he led everyone to the door and rang the bell.

Angel had known that family was going to be having the husband's sister around that night. That was why she had chosen it. The fat woman and her horrid dog had gotten away with her treatment of Angel's son for far too long. It was time she knew the only disgusting thing in that house was her brother and his wife. "You must forgive us, we weren't expecting company," The wife said as they entered the kitchen. Angel had to hold herself and her husband back as they both locked eyes on their son standing in the kitchen like some servant awaiting orders.

"Soon," Angel promised quietly to Loki when he frowned at her.

"Yeah well who wants to call ahead?" Tony asked the wife.

The portly husband was in shock when he realized who was standing in his kitchen. "Mr. Stark, this is an honor," He greeted as he stood and offered his hand "Vernon Dursley, Mr. Stark. I am the CEO of a drill firm called Grunnings, it's quite an impressive enterprise." Tony stared at Mr. Dursley's pudgy and outstretched hand. He walked away, leaving Mr. Dursely awkwardly holding his hand to thin air.

"Strange house you got here," Tony started. The looks on the wife and husband's faces were priceless. "I mean it looks like every other house on the block, stupid and pointless if you ask me. Like some freaky Twilight Zone set." Tony enjoyed annoying the hell out of them by making them seem like freaks and weirdoes. The husband gave a nervous chuckle. "You, however, I am interested in. What's your name kid?" He asked him. Angel and Loki bit back their anger as their son seemed to silently ask for permission from the wife. Tony stepped in front of her, blocking her from the boy's view. "What's your name kiddo?" He asked again.

"Harry, Harry Potter." The boy answered.

Loki let out a huff. "The Potters, I should've known that old fool would give our son to them." He growled under his breath so only Angel would hear. Tony walked over to Harry and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Now you seem like the coolest person in the room. Well if you forget the rags, that is. What'd you do, have an elephant try those on for ten years before wearing them yourself?" Tony asked as he picked at Harry's clothes.

"Hand me downs. Easy to spot the whale those came off of," Clint commented as he looked at the family's own child.

"How dare you talk that way about my nephew! He is better in every way to that brat my brother and his wife had to suffer with," The fat woman snapped. Clint's hand flexed a little, clearly wishing for a gun to shoot her with.

"Well we can fix that," Tony's voice cut in. "The whole, 'suffering' part."

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Dursley.

"We're taking this guy with us when we leave," Tony answered.

"Good riddance," Mr. Dursley's female counterpart nodded.

"No you will not," Mr. Dursley said, surprising his sister.

"Vernon let him take the brat away. You don't owe that boy's no-good parents anything Vernon," She insisted.

"Oh I wouldn't talk about his parents if I were you," Tony warned.

"And why can't I, exactly? They were useless drunk who deserved to die," She looked almost like she wanted to spit on the graves of the two she thought were Harry's parents. Harry appeared to be about to snap at her when Angel beat him to it. Her hand lashing out so fast it was a blur as it slammed into the woman's face.

"Marge!" her brother Vernon shouted before freezing at Angel's death glare. Angel then glared down at the woman.

"He warned you to mind what you say about Harry's parents because his real ones are right here," Angel growled. Loki was glad not to be the one getting hit. Angel could throw a punch that would knock the strongest Asgardian off his feet when she wanted to.

"What?" The fat woman, Marge asked. Loki stepped forward then. "Can you not see the resemblance between my dear wife, me, and our son?" Loki asked, snaking an arm around Angel's waist and waving to Harry who was gaping in shock.

"That's- that's not possible." Vernon said. "N-not possible, wha-what?"

"Oh it is, Boys?" Tony's lawyers handed over the DNA test that had been done on some of the hairs Loki had taken from Harry as he slept.

"As you can see we have proof he is our son," Angel waved a hand at the papers. Harry seemed to find his voice.

"Why? Why didn't you come for me before?" He asked.

"Harry, I looked for years for you before finding you with this family. You father thought us both dead so I was alone with no way to prove you were ours. If I could have taken you back then I would've done so the moment I found you. But there were so many laws preventing me from doing so," Angel said sadly.

"This is my fault Harry. If anyone is to blame it's me, as I am the one who believed you and your mother were both dead without searching for proof of your deaths. I abandoned my family and will never be able to forgive myself," Loki explained.

Harry looked between the two, confusion still in eyes. "And now, what will happen now?" He asked.

"You can come with us. Everything has been dealt with. There is no law, Muggle or Magical to stop us from taking you back." Angel answered. Harry slowly moved away from Tony towards Angel and Loki when Vernon seemed to find his bravery.

"Not so fast!" He snapped. Everyone turned to him. "We've had to raise that boy for years now. We are owed payment," He demanded.

Angel let out a laugh. "The balls of this man," She said.

"This is no laughing matter. My brother's had to put up with you son for years. He is owed," Marge snapped.

"Oh I agree he is owed something, but not money, boys," Angel called for the lawyers, who were rather annoyed at being addressed as "Boys" as they all were married and two had kids. The lead lawyer placed a thick stack of papers into Vernon's hands.

"What's all this?" Vernon Dursley asked before reading the first page.

"We are suing you." Angel announced.

"What? On what grounds?" Vernon demanded.

"Keep looking. You'll see soon enough." Loki answered with a smirk. Vernon flipped through the papers till he came to some that made him pale.

"What is it Vernon?" His wife asked before looking over his shoulder. She quickly paled too, but she let out a horrified gasped. Marge grabbed the papers, only the ones causing her brother and wife to look like they'd seen ghosts.

"What could those good-for-nothings have to sue you for?" She asked before looking. The pages she had in her hand were photos taken of the abuse Harry had suffered since returning home from school. Clear pictures of Vernon beating Harry greeted Marge's eyes

"And you should be grateful." Tony said as he came around the kitchen island.

"Grateful for what?" Vernon asked his voice much lower now. "Having people spy on me? Being rudely interrupted and sued?

"Well Harry's father here is Loki, and this is Loki's brother Thor. Thor's daddy is a king, which makes Thor and Loki princes. Angel there, Harry's mother is a princess. And therefor Harry here is a prince. Prince of an alien world if I'm not mistaken and we all know I'm not," Tony's grin was so huge it nearly reached his ears. Harry was gaping in shock at this news.

"I'd forgotten all about that! We should have gotten Asgard in on this. Do they still do beheadings?" Angel asked Loki.

"Will someone kindly explain what is going on?" Marge demanded. Clearly vexed beyond her wits, her piggy eyes glazed over in confusion. "Aliens? Asgard? Princes and Princesses, is this a prank?"


	3. The Dursley's home part 2

Tony let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Have you been living under a rock or something?" He asked with a raised brow. "You really don't remember the battle of New York over two years ago?" At Marge's annoyed look Tony turned to the team. "Just when you think this family can't get any weirder," Marge looked ready to explode.

"You'd best start explaining what is going on here or I will call the police!" Marge barked. Her dog, Ripper was snapping at Loki.

"Call off that beast or I will deal with it myself," Loki warned.

"You will not touch him," Marge growled. Loki narrowed his eyes at Ripper, who then whimpered, turned and ran over to Marge.

"Do you wish to know what is going on? I'll tell you," Angel brushed some hair from her face and removed Loki's arm from around her. "About twelve years ago I gave birth to Harry over there." Angel waved towards Harry, a warm smile on her face. "To my horror however when he was a month old our home was attacked. My husband was back in Asgard, tending to some matters. Alone I was unable to protect our son. I have no idea who it was that attacked but I was knocked out and when I awoke our home was almost completely gone, Harry was missing, and Loki didn't return to me." At Marge's confused and unimpressed expression Angel let out a huff of annoyance. "You don't know Asgard? The home realm of the gods in Norse stories of old?"

"Don't be absurd. There are no such things," Angel wanted to strangle the woman.

"Yeah and that guy doesn't turn into a large green rage monster who smashes stuff," Angel snapped waving over to Bruce who stared at Angel in disbelief. Tony however gave a loud laugh. Marge however looks about the room looking like she's considering calling the nearest asylum.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Avengers?" Angel asked in desperation.

"Oh them," Marge said is disgust. "Disgraces to society and humanity," Just about everyone erupted in outrage.

"No one's more a disgrace to society then people who abuse children," Clint growled.

"From the sounds of things my brother was well with in his right to beat that freak!" Marge appeared oblivious of the dark looks Loki, Angel, and Thor were giving her. However she did notice the gathering of magic around Loki's hands.

"What were told about watching what you say?" Loki asked before pinning Marge to her chair with his magic. She squealed like a pig.

"Vernon! Do something!" Marge demanded.

Angel glanced over at Harry and quickly placed a hand on Loki's arm. "Maybe we should take Harry to pack his things and let the team take care of things here," She suggested. Loki looked over to Harry and noticed the slightly scared expression on his face.

"Yes. I believe you are right. I have had my fill of the people in this room. Come along Harry. We best get your things ready," Harry was slow to leave the kitchen, but once out in the hall he lead the way to his room.

"Alright then, I'll take big girl here and tell her everything. You guys deal with these morons," Tony declared as he grabbed Marge's arm and escorted her into the living room.

Angel and Loki were standing in Harry's room helping him pack his things."Could there be a room worse than this?" Loki asked himself.

"He did live in that little cupboard under the stairs for years before he got his first letter and those people moved him up here," Angel informed him. Loki looked ready to storm downstairs and murder the two people who hurt his son. "Loki, they will be dealt with in time. For now we should focus on getting his stuff and getting him out of here," Angel reminded him.

"This is really happening?" Harry asked after picking up a couple books. "Yes Harry. After today you will never have to think of those people down there," Angel promised.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Angel. He didn't know if anything they had told him was true but Angel seemed like a good person. "Are you really a god?" Harry asked Loki.

Loki gave Harry a smirk while Angel let out a groan. "Please don't inflate that ego anymore than it already is," She whined. Loki laughed and Harry smiled.

Setting his books in his trunk Harry stopped to look at a broken plane, His mind going to his cousin. "What's going to happen to Dudley?" He asked.

Loki let out a sigh. "Your mother is having us take him with us. We are to become his guardians." Angel raised a brow at Loki's behavior.

"Forgive me for having a heart," She scoffed before turning to Harry. "I believe he can change if given a chance and the right people. He is spoiled and raised to hate those who are different. We can help break those teachings." At Harry's unsure look Angel sighed. "I won't see him sent to an orphanage just because his parents are heartless bastards," Angel quickly folded Harry's robe, smiling at the patch showing his house. "Loki, look, Gryffindor," She held it up for him to see.

Loki smiled. "A fine house for the brave at heart," He commented. "I wonder what else he inherited from us," He whispered to himself.

"Loki don't mumble," Angel scolded. Loki just chuckled, knowing she was teasing him.

"I'm going to grab Dudley and inform him of the change in home." Angel gave Harry's forehead a quick kiss as she pasted him.

"Don't I get one?" Loki asked. Angel smiled at him. "Maybe next time," She laughed as she dodged his arms and ran out of the room.

Angel could hear the shouts from both the kitchen and the living room as she walked down the stairs. She couldn't hear much from living room. However she did hear Marge shouting something she believed was, "How dare you, you no good bloody drunk!" Entering the kitchen she found Vernon Dursley pinned to a wall by Thor. The lawyers were talking with Natasha and Clint, clearly going out of their way not to see anything happening around them. Steve was trying to get Mrs. Dursley to see that what she had done to Harry was wrong. Dudley was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor, closest to her looking scared, his arms somehow wrapped around his flabby knees so he looked even more like a ball.

"QUIET!" She yelled, making everyone stop and look at her. Angel walked over to the lawyers and took from them a paper. She then walked over to Dudley. "Since your parents are going to jail and you are underage guardianship of you is going to fall upon my husband and myself. What this means is that you are going to be coming with us." At Angel's words both of Dudley's parents freaked out.

"You will not be taking him! I won't have him living with freaks!" Mrs. Dursley screamed at Angel.

"I would sooner die then let him go with you." Vernon growled.

"That could be arranged." Thor growled out between clenched teeth.

"Thor killing him will just make things worse for us. Best to let the law handle them." Angel sighed and turned back to Dudley.

"I don't want to live with you." Dudley had tried to go for brave but it came out a whisper.

Angel approached him, "Either we take you in or you go to an orphanage." She said to him. "And take my word for it; you would be ten times more miserable in an orphanage."

"I need to pack my stuff, all of it," He said.

"You can have two cases for clothes, toys and books," Angel said.

"That's not fair," Dudley said.

"Life isn't fair," She replied. "Go on now."

Loki could see Harry straining his ears to hear what was being said down stairs. With a flick of his wrist the door shut, cutting off the noise. Harry gaped at Loki. "You can do magic without a wand?" Loki smirked at Harry.

"Would you care to learn?" At Harry's shocked look Loki chuckled. "Most mortals believe they cannot do magic without a wand, most are correct. But there are those with enough magic to do so without a wand." Loki raised a brow at the size of a pair of sweatpants he'd just picked up before throwing them away. "Now even if you weren't one of those people you are still my son and there for able to use magic without a wand, or even those silly words."

"Really?" Harry asked, not fully believing it. "So everything I've learned at Hogwarts can be thrown out the window?"

"Well it will take some time for you to learn it all, but yes. I'll teach you all I know." Loki had always planned to teach Harry his magic. From the moment Harry had been born he was showing signs of magic, a fact that made Loki and Angel very proud.

Both Harry and Loki looked to the door as the sound of heavy footsteps race past the room before the door opened and Angel stepped in. "Dudley decided that living with us was better than in an orphanage." She explained at their strange looks.

"You really know how to talk someone into something." Loki joked. Angel threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face. Harry laughed at the two, feeling a sense of family he hadn't felt since Hogwarts "Hurry up you two. I want to get out of this house before someone downstairs kills a Durlsey." It took 15 minutes and a threat from Loki to Dudley but finally they were all back in the kitchen.

"I refuse to allow you to take my son!" Vernon roared, there was a clear black eye forming over his left one.

Angel went to say something but was shoved aside as Marge entered the room. "Vernon can you believe what they are say?" She cried.

"It's the truth. Your belief means nothing to us." Loki informed her, earning a death glare from her.

"Aliens, gods, magic. Nothing but freaks, weirdoes, and abominations what all of you are." Marge glared at each Avenger, Loki, Angel, and Harry. "And now you seek to corrupt my nephew. I will see each one of you shot."

"Shut up." Harry snapped at her. Loki put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"How dare you speak to me like that? When I am through with all of you, you will be lucky if you land on the street." Marge snapped back.

Loki tightened his hold on Harry's shoulder slightly. He could sense the buildup of magic and was unsure if he should put a stop to it. "No one is going to listen to a word you say by the time we get through exposing this family, you little" Angel was cut off when Marge slapped her, unsteadying the woman and making her land on her bottom.  
Loki quickly moved to his wife's side, helping her sit back up and resting his cool hand against her sore cheek. "Are you alright, Love?"

"Loki I'm fine." Angel assured him before turning to glare at Marge. Her eyes widen at what she saw. "Loki!"

Said person turned and bit back a laugh as he noticed Marge was swelling up like a balloon. "We'd best get out of here." He quickly whispered before grabbing Angel and Harry and racing for the door. One thing was certain; Loki didn't think he could be any prouder of Harry at that moment.

It had taken several hours to get everyone loaded up into Tony's jet, fly back to America, get to New York, and finally to the tower but finally they were home. And Harry was show his room

"Wow." Harry breathed as he entered his room. it was easily three times the size of the his old room at the Dursley's with cream color walls, dark wood floor, a window that took up a whole wall, and a large queen size bed.

"Now we can get this decorated the way you want it. In fact if you have an idea how you want the room then we can get it done while we take you shopping tomorrow," Angel said.

Harry turned to Angel with wide eyes. "You mean this is all for me?" He asked.

Loki chuckled. "Yes. This is your own room. No one will share with you unless you want them to." Harry still didn't seem to believe it.

"Now Harry that door is your bathroom." Angel pointed to the far door on the left of the room. "And the one over there is a walk in closet." She pointed to the door on the right.

"I have a walk in closet and a bathroom?" Harry asked in shock before going to check them out, Loki spoke when his son was out of earshot.

"Oh I have missed being a father." Loki wrapped his arm around Angel and kissed her. Angel smiled into his lips and gently pushed away.

"Loki we still need to come out publicly before someone starts spinning tales about Harry and us. Also we need to speak with a certain someone to inform him we are alive." She reminded him.

Loki sighed. "So we're not reliving our wedding night then?" He asked, getting a swat "Alright. After we take Harry shopping we can go and deal with all that. I promise."

The following day Angel and Loki took Harry shopping while decorators decorated his room the way he had asked for it. Dudley was left with Clint and Natasha to begin breaking him of all that his parents had taught him in a very non-violent way. There were a few colorful phone calls from the two complaining how much whining Dudley was doing and how badly they wanted to kill him. When Angel and Loki retuned they found Dudley sweeping up the remains of a vase he tried to throw at Natasha who had dodged it.

"Harry your mother and I need to go take care of a few errands. We're going to leave you with" Loki paused and looked at the team. "The Captain. will be in charge of you."

"Hey I can look after your mini-me." Tony shouted from the bar.

"I barely believe you can look after yourself." Loki turned to Angel as she joined him in the living room. "Who are we leaving Harry with?" He asked her. "Tony or Steve, I do not wish to start conflict."

"Steve." She answered without missing a beat. Tony pouted. "However, this not wanting to start conflict bit is new," She smirked. He smiled.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked them.

"We are going to let the man that took you to the Potters know that we didn't die and that you are now safe and sound with us." Angel answered and kissed his forehead. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise." Harry gave her a tight hug then ran over and gave one to Loki.

"We'll see you when we return." He promised before turning to Steve. "Do not leave him with Stark." He ordered to which Steve nodded.

It had taken two hours to track down but when Loki found him he teleported them both right to him the tension in the room when Loki and Angel appeared couldn't have been thicker as the two sat down in the chairs Loki summoned mere seconds after arriving. They stared at the man across from them for a moment as he stared between the two. "Angel? Loki? I do not understand?" He asked.

"You should check people are dead before you take their children Albus," Angel said angrily, crossing her arms.

The old man swallowed. "Please. I meant no harm. I thought you were both lost to us. When I found your son I only did what I thought best for the boy," He defended.

"And when the Potters died you left him with the monsters that Lily Potter was forced to call family. Do you have any idea what they put him through?" Angel demanded.

"I know he faced the hardships of a child without family." Albus began.

"Try again," Loki tossed the stack of photos used against the Dursleys on to the desk. Albus looked at each one in shock.

"And that was just in the months after he returned from his second year," Angel's voice was low in warning.

"Tell me. Did you bother sending anyone to check on the boy at all?" Loki asked.

"There was a squib I place not far from him. They would leave him with her. Why would she not report this to me?" Albus asked himself.

"That is because she did not know. She only saw him once in a while. And they most likely made sure he hid the marks and pain from her." Loki answered.

Albus set the photos down and let out a heavy sigh. "I swear to you, if I had known. Harry never said anything."

Angel leaned forward. "Victims, who have suffered for years in this way, rarely talk. They accept it because there has been no one to tell them it's wrong. No one is there to stop it. Harry didn't say anything, because he figured no one would do anything." She answered.

Albus nodded sadly. "We best get him away from that family then and back with you two."

Loki chuckled. "Already done Albus. Did you really think we wouldn't go after our child?" Loki asked. "He's safe with Midgard's most powerful Muggles in the nine realms and Thor himself. And while my dear brother may be an oaf he has plowed his way through entire armies with a hammer."

"Bye Albus," Angel said, and the two teleported away.


	4. just a messaged for my readers

**This is just to let you all know that due to the holidays I might not be able to bring you new chapters for a while. Also I am having trouble typing out Harry's birthday due to my not being able to come up with gifts for him. If you would like to suggest something I would be happy to hear it.**

**Thank you to all my readers and I will try to get out something before it's too late.**


	5. Shopping with Harry

**Alright everyone RoseyPoseyPie and I have worked hard to bring you two chapters for your enjoyment. We hope you all enjoy them. Also thank you to everyone who made a suggest for Harry's birthday. They helped greatly. I only asked for those suggestions as I couldn't come up with any ideas for some of the avengers. You suggestions help me get out of a hole I wasn't able to myself so thank you everyone.**

**And for all of you enjoying the holidays, have a happy holidays.**

* * *

Angel and Loki were pretty angry when they returned to the tower. They had hoped the trip to deal with all those at fault for Harry's suffering would be a quick one. Sadly they ended up away for a whole day. The last person they had to deal with was the Minister of Magic. Angel had wanted to know why Harry was left with Lily's sister, since as far as she and Loki knew Lily would rather become a Death Eater then leave the child with her sister. The two, thanks to the goblins following Loki's orders found out that the Potter will was suppressed by the Minister shortly after their deaths. The will clearly labeled several dozen people Harry was supposed to go to in the event that they could no longer care for him. There was even a letter being held for Albus informing him that they had gone with a different Secret Keep then the one they had talked about. Even gave the guy's name in the event that they were betrayed. Worst part was when they demanded James Potter's best friend to be released they learned he had escaped and was believed to have gone mad. Thankfully one look at Harry playing board games with the team was enough to relax them both.

"So the real traitor's dead and thought of as a hero while the best friend who was blamed is crazy and running around. That right?" Tony asked after listening to Loki and Angel, as they explained what had happened. Harry and Dudley had long since gone to bed.

"Yes." Loki sighed.

"He is believed to be crazy. Since everyone thought him mad before he got locked up we can't know for sure if he truly has gone mad." Angel pointed out.

"We better find him then. If the magical world thinks he's mad then they might try to capture him and if he defends himself we might not be able to get to him before he hurts someone and he is sent back to jail for it." Steve stood, ready to begin looking.

"I don't think we need to look. I think he might come to us." Even Loki was confused by Angel's words.

"How so?" Bruce asked. "From what I heard before breaking out Sirius Black had read a newspaper and began muttering 'He's at Hogwarts' everyone believes he is going after Harry." Loki was now glaring at Angel.

"Are you trying to suggest we use Harry as bait?" Loki asked his wife.

Angel rolled her eyes. "No silly! I'm suggesting we go with him to Hogwarts and look for Sirius there."

Everyone was silent for several seconds. "Oh? Well that does sound like a good idea. It has been some time since I last stepped foot in that castle." Loki commented.

"If we can find him and get him to give himself up we can learn what his plan is and why he's after Harry." Steve said. Angel rolled her eyes at Steve but made no comment as to the fact that there was no proof that Harry was the target.

"I'm for it. I've always wanted to see if witches really wear those pointy hats." Tony joked.

"If you plan to take your armor with you then I had better help you adjust it so that the magical energies of the Wizarding world doesn't cause it to blow up on you." Loki said, Tony appeared to be torn between accusing Loki of lying and believing him.

The following morning Angel and Loki informed Harry that they were going with him to Hogwarts as they sat in the kitchen. "You're coming to my school?" Harry was shocked by the news.

"Harry there's someone making their way to Hogwarts who we need to find and question. However this person has no reason to come forward and speak willing to us or even trust us. The only hope we have of getting to them is to go to your school with you." Angel explained.

"And it won't just be your mother. A few of the Avengers and I will be joining her." Loki added. Harry seemed a little worried for a moment. Then he nodded.

Dudley snorted. "Freaks going to freak school." He mumbled into his bowl, earning a slap upside the head from Natasha.

"Don't forget Dudley that you live with those freaks and will continue to live with us until you get a job and move out only your own." Angel reminded him.

"Just you wait; I'll have more money than him!" Dudley shouted while pointing at Tony.

Tony let out a laugh. "Yeah, sure you will. Hey kid, what is 7 times 23?" Tony asked him.

Dudley opened his mouth to answer then stopped and thought on the questions. Everyone waited for six minutes as Dudley thought on the question. "I don't have to answer that!" He snapped, making everyone laugh.

Later that day Loki and Angel took Harry shopping for school stuff. Harry had warned everyone to stay out of his room as well as to not touch the book bound by a belt. Not three minutes after they arrived outside the leaky cauldron they got a call from Tony shouting about an evil book that was trying to eat him and Thor. Loki had chuckled and told them to stroke the spine, and then rebind the book. Angel was looking forward to watching the footage when she got home.

Entering Diagon Alley Angel could hardly wait to enter the shops and look at how much had changed since her last visit.

"Angel dear, don't forget we need to take turns wandering off to look for you-know-what's." Loki whispered to her. Before leaving the tower Loki and Angel had come up with a plan to buy presents for Harry. Back at the tower they knew everyone was decorating for the surprise party they were going to throw for Harry. Dudley had complained that Harry didn't deserve a party or presents. He was sent to his room to moan to JARVIS who put the cameras on his room on silence.

"Don't worry Loki, I remember. I won't forget something so important." She whispered back.

Angel wasn't as quite as she had hoped she was. "What's important?" He asked looking between the two.

"We have a few things we want to look at while we're here so your mother and I might wander off for a little while. Nothing you need worry about." Loki answered.

To keep Harry from asking questions Angel lead him over to one of the shops while she looked over his list.

Loki slowly fell behind as the two headed for Flourish and Blotts. By the time the door to the shop had closed Loki had disappeared into the crowd. He had half an hour to look for something before he would have to return so Angel could look for a gift idea. Loki's first stop was the Eeylops Owl Emporium. He knew Harry loved Hedwig but he couldn't help but feel his son needed another animal he could have that same closeness with.

He quickly ruled out birds as he didn't want to cause a fight between Hedwig and any birds he bought. Harry had told him that Hedwig seemed to look at other birds at school with something like annoyance from time to time. A cat would be nice for Harry, but Loki didn't want a creature of Freya in the same house of Thor, bad blood. He walked right past the toads. The memory of the toad prank gone wrong still haunted him. It had been funny for the first half of the day when he filled the first floor of the palace, but that night when he had to sleep in a different room on the second floor one of the toads he had missed during cleanup had gotten into his bed as well as into his pajama bottoms. Since that day Loki hasn't been able to look at a toad without squirming. He also lost the willingness to sleep in clothes.

"Can I help you?" The shopkeeper asked as she approached him.

"I want to get my son a gift but it has to be something special. No cats, birds, toads, or rat," Loki answered, still looking around.

The shopkeeper raised a brow. "Special? How old is your son?"

"He's three and ten," Loki answered as he looked into a cage with what looked like a furry turtle.

"Well I'm sure we can find something for him. Perhaps over here sir," Loki was lead further into the shop to some of the more unique animals.

Back in Flourish and Blotts Angel and Harry had grabbed everything he needed for school and were now looking through books that caught their attention. Angel was encouraging Harry to get the books he wanted to read, even for him to study before school starts.

"Will you help me?" Harry asked her.

"Of course, your father and I will be more than happy to help you study. Loki will be most excited to teach you everything he knows and I can help you with reviewing stuff. Anything you want." Angel promised.

Harry grabbed a few slightly advance spell books and added them to his pile before hurrying off for more. Angel chuckled. "His father's love for learning." She mused.

Loki was squatting before a cage at the very back of Eeylops Owl Emporium eyeing a animal. The shopkeeper was standing nervously off to the side.

Loki smiled. "I almost don't believe what I'm seeing, how are you Fenrir?" The animal was a large black wolf with gold color eyes. The large cage appeared slightly small for the large wolf. It was only slightly smaller than a horse. Loki slid a hand through the bars of the cage, causing the shopkeeper to freak.

"Sir don't do that! It'll rip your hand off! It's a living Dire-Wolf!" They stopped talking as the wolf began licking Loki's palm. "How?"

Two-Hundred years ago Loki had an arranged marriage to a witch by the name of Angrboda. Angrboda was beautiful, with hair like spun gold and eyes the color of the summer sky, but unkind. She had experimented on the two sons they had together, trying to get them to have Loki's skin-changing abilities. Fenrir had turned into a Dire-Wolf permanently, Jorgumundr had turned into a great sea serpent, and Odin declared both monsters and banished them to Midgard. Then Angrboda had Hela, a beautiful and deformed girl, in a harried attempt to fix her she deformed Hela even more. Hela now ruled the Underworld, the Queen of death. Half of her body was decayed, gray and skeletal. The other half was shining, healthy and fair. After Hela was born Odin declared Angrboda a demon-witch and executed her. Loki had not seen any of his children in years.

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps he just hasn't found the one he likes." He suggested before removing his hand and standing. "My son will love him. I need him delivered, can you arrange that? I'd rather not send him there now since there was already some amusing trouble with the Monster book of Monsters between my brother and one of his friends as they didn't listen when my son warned them to stay away from it."

Loki easily slipped into step with Angel who was chuckling in the book store. "What's so amusing?" He asked.

"Look at Harry," Was all that she told him.

Loki turned to look at Harry and his eyes widen slightly. Harry was between two large stacks of book grabbing books and adding them to the stacks. "What brought this on?" He asked her.

"I told him we'd help him study. He clearly has your love for learning." Loki nodded in agreement with her.

"We best stop him before we have to buy the shop." He chuckled as he walked over to Harry.

Loki had to send the books homes while they continued shopping. Angel disappeared while Loki took Harry to the apothecary.

"I have no idea what to get him. What do you buy a thirteen year old who you're still learning his likes and dislikes?" Angel asked herself as she walked down the street. Her feet came to a quick stop outside a Quidditch shop; a smile crept onto her face. "Perfect." She headed into the shop and started looking around for the best gift.

"May I help you ma'am?" A young clerk asked.

"My son is having his thirteenth birthday and I want to get him something special. He loves Quidditch and even plays for his house at school." She answered.

"What position does he play?" The clerk asked as he walked with her through the shop.

"He's the seeker. He got on his team during his first year."

The clerk smiled. "You and your husband must be so proud." He commented before showing her some protective wear.

Back at the apothecary shop Loki was showing Harry some ingredients and teaching him the many different potions they can be used to make.

"You really know a lot about potions." Harry commented.

"Well I've had a long time to study and practice potions. Don't worry, Harry, you'll be just as good as me one day. After all I am going to show you everything I know. Oh Harry keep your hands away from that pink leaf there. You'll get a rash that comes with the most unpleasant of scents that will last for several months." He warned when he noticed Harry's hand was drifting too close to said leaves. Harry quickly pulled his hand back.

"Perhaps your son might like a signed piece of equipment? We have many pieces from many teams to choose from." The clerk suggested to Angel. Angel shook her head.

"My son so far seems more interested in playing at school than anything else. I doubt giving him one of those would interest him much." She sighed.

The clerk also sighed. "I see." He looked thoughtful before walking over to a shelf and pulling out a slightly thick book. "How about this? It's for Seekers, written by some of the best detailing their finest moment, strategies for dodging, even some of the best keep fit plans. The perfect book for a young seeker." Angel took the book and flipped through it, smiling at the pictures taken from matches through the ages.

"Oh he will love this." Angel mused. "Perhaps it could be paired with a little something as well. I don't want to seem like I was cheap to my own child." The clerk smiled and led her to another part of the shop.

Angel was amused to find Loki arguing with the shopkeeper over one of the roots. "What is he doing?" Angel asked Harry as she joined him by the slugs.

"Dad's convinced that the roots in that jar are mislabeled. He's been arguing about it for almost an hour now." Harry was clearly uncomfortable as everyone was starting at Loki.

"I'll take care of this." Angel whispered and walked over to Loki, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Not now Dragon." Loki said after casting a look at her then returning to the argument. "I am telling you that" Loki stopped talking when he realized Angel was beside him. "Hello Angel." He greeted her.

"Loki, let it go. There are more important things in the world then correcting people on roots that are deeply connected to Norse magic." Loki's eyebrows rose slightly.

"You surprise me. I hadn't thought you would recognize it. Seems I taught you better than I thought." He mused.

Angel wrapped a hand around Loki's left arm and dragged him away from the counter. "So much for avoiding conflict." She sighed.

The rest of the shopping past by with little issue as Angel stayed with the two throughout the rest of the trip.

When they got home Harry placed all his school stuff away then followed his parents to one of the lower floors.

"Why are we going down?" Harry asked.

Loki and Angel smiled at him. "You'll see soon enough." Loki told him.

When the elevator doors opened the three stepped out into a dark room. Harry became slightly nervous. "Hello?" He called out.

The lights came on and Harry's eyes widen comically.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered. Thor walked over and lifted Harry into a bear hug.

"I, I get a party?" Harry asked breathlessly as Thor's hug had been a little too tight.

"Yes you get a party. You'll get a party ever year from now on Harry." Angel answered, leading him over to the couch.

Harry's eyes widen again when he saw the pile of gifts for him.

"Before you ask yes those are for you too." Tony informed him.

Harry looked up at Tony and tried to hold back his laugh. Tony hand bandages over most of his visible skin and the skin that wasn't covered with bandages was bruised. A look at Thor showed similar injuries but they weren't as heavily bandaged.

"You two look great." When Harry heard his mother say that he lost the battle with his laugh, as did everyone in the room.

Three times during the party Dudley had to be stopped from taking most of the cake as well as dragged away from Harry's presents. The one time he didn't get caught he made the mistake of trying to take Loki's gift. Dudley had been lucky not to lose a finger from the great wolf but he didn't escape the scolding he got from the team.

When it came time for the gifts Harry got a lot of interesting things. From Tony he got a robot that would keep his room clean for him as well as every game system on the market. Thor had given Harry a finely crafted sword and promised to teach him how to use it along with an Asgardian wardrobe. Steve gave him a camera and large photo album. Natasha gave Harry a small pile of throwing knives, all the Assassin's Creed games to date. Clint gave Harry a year's worth pass for movies, a nice leather jacket, and a laptop. Bruce gave Harry a stack of science text book, a small collection of science equipment, and a small pile of teas with a tea cup. Harry was shocked at the Dire-Wolf, especially when Loki explained that it was his half-brother. Opening Angel's gift Harry was beside himself when he saw the book but he was over the moon at the new broom she'd gotten him. All in all it was a great party. Everyone was happy when the turned in that night. Even Dudley ended up having a some fun once he stopped misbehaving.

When it finally came time for Harry to returned to school Tony flew the team back to England and got the to the station so everyone could say their goodbyes and make sure Harry knew he could easily come back to the tower for the holidays, a point he stressed a little because he really wanted to have him back for Christmas. Harry told him that he would think about it but wasn't going to promise anything. The team hugged Harry before him and the small group with him headed for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

There were many stares as Harry walked along the platform towards the train. The reason was that Angel, Loki, Steve, and Natasha who were carrying bags that clearly weren't meant for any child. On the train Harry sat with Loki and Angel and some man who happened to be asleep. Loki was reading over one of Harry's books, Angel was watching out the window, and Harry was wondering what having his parents at school will be like. As well as how everyone will take to him not really being a Potter. One good thing he was hoping would come out of this year was that Snape would get off his back since Harry wasn't related to James Potter after all. "It's getting dark fast. Bad storm by the looks of it." Angel commented, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Pity Thor isn't here. He could put a stop to it." Loki said offhandedly. The door opened and in walked someone Harry was hoping to avoid seeing with his parents.

"So it's true. Potter's brought some people with him this year." The blond boy sneered, swaggering in. Two large, burly boys were behind him

"Harry who is this boy?" Loki asked, setting the book down.

"That's Malfoy." Harry answered. "Crabbe and Goyle."

"My name is Draco," The blond snapped.

"A Malfoy huh?" Angel asked as she looked him over.

"Looks no different to the last ones we saw," Loki sighed.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Draco demanded. "I am Loki, of Asgard."

Draco's eyes widen. "Prince Loki!? I, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," Draco swallowed. "What are you doing with that nothing, Potter?

Angel chuckled and Harry bit his lip to hide his smile. "'That nothing, Potter' as you call him is actually my long lost son," Loki said.

Draco paled so fast it wasn't funny, actually it was funny and Angel started laughing. Draco snapped his eyes to her and glared. "Are you a Muggle? What are you doing here? Your kind isn't allowed here. What idiot let you on the train?" Angel leaned over to him.

"My husband got me cleared to be here," She answered.

"What failure would want to marry you?" Draco asked.

Loki let out a laugh. "I married her," He said, smiling.

"W-what?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"So to clear it up. You're Loki, I'm your wife Angel, and that is our son Harry who was adopted by the Potters when everyone thought we were no longer alive," Angel pointed to each as she spoke. Harry couldn't breathe as he was laughing too hard, Angel was sniggering and Loki smiled. Draco, to keep from saying anything else left quickly, Crabbe and Goyle following.


	6. On the train and at Hogwarts

It had been an hour after Draco left and Harry found himself bursting with questions. "How did you both end up being known in the Wizarding world?" He asked out of the blue. The question caught Angel and Loki off guard.

"Oh? We didn't tell you yet, did we?" Angel seemed a little embarrassed.

"Well Harry I have always had a hand in magic. Since I was a child really. When I began travelling the Nine Realms by myself I would often stay for some time and explore the magic that a realm had to offer. But Midgard, though it had magic lacked many of the skills to wield it. I would find myself cringing whenever some Seidhr would try to use their magic to make something happen," Loki explained.

"Seidhr?" Harry asked.

"It's an Asgardian term Harry. What they call those here who can do magic," Angel explained.

"As a boy I thought to improve the magic of this realm. So I studied them for some time, in secret because I knew I would be stopped as interfering with another realms growth is against the laws of Asgard. I learned that by channeling the magic of a Seidhr through a item containing a piece of one of the strange but wondrous beast of this realm greatly helped them to focus their power and wield it to do as they wish. For the most part that is," Loki sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Though they had means to channel it they still could not control it. It was so annoying. I had to try many things before learning they did better when given words to say. Stupid pointless things," Angel kicked Loki's leg and glared at him. "But in the end they were finally able to use such things to grow magically. I left after that and did not return until I was a young man. By then the magic of this realm had grown to a point where I hardly recognized it. But those who had magic were being hunted by those who did not. And they had no means by which to teach others. Magic was being taught by parents and relatives who could do it to the children. They would have to travel for days to find a safe place to teach, and even then they had to face the wilds of the realm. Many did not survive." Harry had never thought about what learning magic must've been like before Hogwarts was built. "I wasn't about to see all my hard work undone. So, while pretending I was one of their own kind I set up safe areas of land where the beast could not enter and those who were outside them and did not have magic would only see family spending some time among each other, for a while this proved effective. Until the numbers of areas needed grew too great. At the rate things were going the entire realm would have had to been made into a safe area. I knew something had to be done. Just not what."

"So what did you do?" Angel asked as Harry wasn't able to due to him trying to picture life back then.

"I traveled Midgard looking for an idea. And when I found it I was surprised I didn't think of it myself. A school. A place where children could learn all there is to know of magic and those who do not have such power would never reach," Loki said. Harry frowned.

"It wasn't your idea? Then whose?" He asked.

"I came upon four Seidhr arguing about the matter. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They all had their own ideas as to what the school should be like, how it should be made. But they also lacked all the skills to make such a safe heaven. I offered to help them. And before long Hogwarts had been built and the first students arrived. I stayed for a few years to watch and at times teach a few small things. But I could not stay in Midgard forever. My stories of where I was going could only buy me so much time from Odin. My mother knew the truth but so long as nothing happened to harm the realms she let me do as I wanted," Loki explained.

"What about Thor?" Loki chuckled at Harry's question.

"Busy training. He knew I did not enjoy the same things as him and by then I was often not seen for days as I practiced my magic or read in the library so he rarely noticed. After reviling who I truly was to them I left the school and Midgard with pride. Thinking one day to revile what I had done and make everyone proud of me. That Harry is how I first became known to them," Loki finished.

"First?"  
"After your father and I began exploring the world we ran into some witches in need of aid. Like anyone else if they had seen what I had I questioned Loki about it. He showed me the wizarding world. All of it. I was so taken with it Loki made me apart of it. Got me an account with the bank, my own money, he even bought me a couple shops that, even after I was believed dead still gave me my share of profits. It was wonderful," Angel answered. Harry smiled at his parents. They hadn't held anything back when answering his questions as he had thought they might and they both seemed happy to share their stories. He settled back in his seat, satisfied for now.

That satisfaction only lasted a while. "You two know the Malfoy's?" He asked suddenly. Angel let out a small groan.

"Wish we didn't." She said.

"We know of two Malfoy's Harry. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. We met them shortly before you were born. Tried to turn me against your mother because she wasn't born with magic. They felt she was beneath me," Loki explained.

"What happened?" He asked.

"One day they had invited us over claiming they wanted to get to know me better. They tried to poison me and make it look like I realized I was wrong for Loki and our unborn child was a mistake. When we found out we left right away," Angel answered.

"The Malfoy family, along with several other families of old magical blood have always looked up to me. Most of your books seem to have dropped me from history but there are many old books that still tell of my part in building the magical world you have today. I guess you could say I am the father of the magical world. So my name carries much sway with old families like the Malfoy's or the MacMillan's," Loki explained.

The door opened and two people came in. "Harry there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." A girl with bushy brown hair frowned at Harry.

"Sorry guys. I meant to find you both and tell you everything, I just forgot." He explained lamely.

"Um, who are they?" Asked a red headed boy. "Harry are these the friends you told us about?" Angel asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, that's Ron and Hermione." Loki stood and smiled at the two. "A pleasure to meet you both. I am Loki and this is my wife Angel. We are Harry's real parents."

It took Harry's friends a second or two before they reacted. "What?" They both asked.

Once Harry explained what had happened his friends were buzzing with questions. Most of Hermione's questions were for Loki, as she seemed to know plenty about him. While Ron's were mostly for Harry. Angel happily sat back and watched the four question and answer each other. At least for the first few minutes.

"I know you aren't asleep sir." She whispered to the man who was sitting next to her with his coat over his face. "I know not what you will do once we reach the school but I do get the feeling you are someone to be trusted. But if you bring any harm to Harry, you will find my wrath is worst then any fate you can possible imagine." The man nodded slightly. "Glad we understand one and other." Angel's eyes snapped to Harry when he let out a groan.

"Tell him to stop," He begged Angel. Confused Angel turned to her husband, and quickly saw the reason for Harry's groan.

"I think you would make an excellent bride for my son someday. As well as mother to his children," Loki was telling a slightly uncomfortable Hermione. Angel gave Loki's leg a swift kick. "What?" He asked her.

"Harry gets to pick who he marries. Not you," She growled.

"I wasn't picking his wife. Merely pointing out that she would make for a fine one," Loki defended. "Once she becomes a woman, of course, and her teeth get slightly smaller-"

"Sure you were," Angel rolled her eyes, interrupting her husband. Loki had done that once before while the two were taking a walk with Harry as a baby. He'd even gone up to several people and asked questions about their families and schooling. That night he slept on the couch. "Midgard isn't Asgard, stop arranging marriages."

When the train came to a stop Angel and Loki told Harry they'd see him inside as they were supposed to go to another entrance. There were met at the entrance by a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "Ah, you must be Snape," Loki comment as the two walked up to him.

"And you are Prince Loki. I heard you were coming," Snape replied.

"So you're the one who's been making Harry's life at this school a nightmare," Angel wasn't impressed.

"And you are?" Snape asked her.

"This is my wife Angel," Loki answered for her. Snape at least looked sorry for the tone he had used when speaking to her. That tone that stated that he thought she was beneath him.

"Why do you care how I treat the Potter boy?" Snape asked, trying to change the subject.

"Because he isn't the Potter boy." Loki stated. At the confused look from Snape Loki smirked.

"He's my son." When Loki said that Snape's already pale face seemed to lose what little color was in it.

"Loki we can deal with this later. As much as I want to do it now we have to get to the great hall." Angel reminded, though she kept her eyes on Snape.

"Yes, we did tell Harry we would see him there and I am getting hungry. We shall speak with you later." Loki then lead Angel away from Snape.

"I don't like him. Nor do I like the thought of him being around Harry." Angel said once they were out of hearing.

"I feel the same, but at the moment we have little choice. I'm sure things will change once we talk to him after dinner." Loki assured her.

In the Great hall Loki and Angel were seated next to Dumbledore and were quickly able to spot Harry. Loki gave her a history on the four houses and even shared his opinions on each of the founders, to which Angel just smiled. "Salazar and I got along fine, when he wasn't being so racist on purity. I rather liked Helga; she was from Scandinavia and was a kind woman when she wasn't a fierce one. Rowena was very smart, and I enjoyed our conversations on magical theory, her diadem was interesting. Godric was a lot like Thor, not much else to say about the red-beard.

Dumbledore gave his start of term speech. It seemed to be the normal speech if the slightly board expressions from the students was anything to go by. It wasn't till the end that the students took an interest.

"As all of you have noticed there are two new faces here at the head table that I have yet to introduce. They are Prince Loki of Asgard and his wife, Princess Angel." Dumbledore announced.

Both Angel and Loki stood up and gave the students smiles. "You know officially I'm not a Princess till Asgard recognizes me as one." Angel whispered to Loki.

"Details my Dragon. Details." He whispered back as the two took their seats again.

"I have one final announcement to make. Some of you may have already heard the news that our two royal guests have a son among you. For the longest time he has been known by his adopted family's name, but now that his birth parents are here his name has been changed back to his birth name. Prince Haralder Lokason of Asgard." The hall erupted in chatter and every student was straining to get a look at Harry. Loki quietly thought "And Jotunheim"

Loki looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't impressed by the dirty look they seemed to be giving Harry. Loki stood up and the whole hall became silent. "Loki?" Angel asked in slight confusion and worry.

"Yes Harry is my son. And if anyone here wishes to say something about this matter I welcome you to stand up and say so now. Because if any of you so much as look as my son in a way that could make me question his safety, I will take matters into my own hands after tonight." He announced with his no nonsense expression. "Do not toy with Asgard, Seidhr."

The hall was so silent it might as well have been empty.

"I am glad we understand each other." Loki gave his charming smirk and sat back down.

Angel leaned over and let out a sigh. "Well, I don't know about Harry but I feel slightly embarrassed." Loki blinked in surprise, but didn't see anything wrong with what he did. He just shrugged and when the food appeared he loaded his plate up. Angel spent some of the feast talking with Loki and the different teachers. But for the most part she found herself talking to the man from the train. Remus Lupin was his name and he had been hired to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. More than that, he turned out to have been a close friend of James Potter. Angel asked many questions about Harry's adopted family and he gave her all the answers he could. And in return Angel showed him the copy of the letter stating that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper for the Potters. Remus gave her a kind smile and thanked her for it. After dinner Loki and Angel caught Harry before he fully left the great hall and walked with his house for a little while.  
"Did you really have to stand up and say all that?" Harry asked Loki.

"I just wanted the Slytherins to know that I will not tolerate anyone pushing you around. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Loki defended.

Harry and Angel disagreed. "Loki tonight we are going to set some boundaries for you." Angel sighed.

"Thank you mum." Loki looked between his wife and son with a frown.

"Ganging up on me just because I try to protect this family. I'll remember that." Loki then pointed to Snape who was walked down one of the halls there were passing.

"Oh yes. Harry we will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Angel and Loki both kissed Harry's forehead before heading off to speak with Snape.

"One moment Snape." Angel called to him, causing him to stop and turn around.

"Ah yes. You both wished to speak to me." Snape showed them down to his classroom.

"Now then. What did you wish to speak about?" It was clear Snape knew what they wanted to talk about.

"Harry's told us about how you treat your students. More to the point our Harry." Angel answered.

"Most students exaggerate." He states.

"Yes children do that. But when the staff agree with the students we are left with reason to believe them." Loki countered.

"Harry told us that during his first year you grilled him with questions and when he suggested asking the one student in the room who seemed to know you took points from his house. You personally targeted him and for what? Because you have problems with his adopted father?" Angel asked.

Snape appeared surprised and offended. "You believe I would let past problems effect my teaching?" He asked.

"Do you not think we wouldn't check these things before talking about them? James Potter bullied you in school and when the boy you thought was his son turned up you just couldn't resist the chance to take your revenge." Loki growled.

"Now that you know Harry never was a Potter I hope this means you won't be taking your hatred of James Potter out on our son." Angel narrowed her eyes slightly and gave a look that said "I have no problems letting my husband do as he pleases with you if you don't listen".

Snape nodded. "Good. I hope we never have to speak like this again. For the next time I won't be speaking." Loki warned before he and Angel left the classroom.

"I don't know about you but I feel great." Angel joked as they walked from the classroom.

Harry let out a small sigh as yet another kid had called him "Prince Harry" and bowed as he passed. Didn't help Fred and Gorge were ordering people out of his way and acting like body guard. The worst came when he got to his bed.

"So are you going to keep going to Hogwarts or will you change to one of those American schools?" Ron asked.

"Mum and dad said I could stay in Hogwarts." Harry answered, hoping that would be the end of it.

"But there are so many better schools over there. Like Salem's." Dean told him.

"What's so special about that school?" Harry asked.

"The teachers are more easy going and there aren't as many classes. So I've heard." Ron answered.

"I want to stay here. I like Hogwarts and it's my second home." Harry hoped that was the end of it.

"But why?" Harry let out a small sigh. "Why stay when there are better schools in the world?" Dean asked.

"Also your father is a master of magic we could never hope to learn as well as a God and a Prince. Why even stay on Earth?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because this is my home and my friends are here. Just because my father's an alien god doesn't mean I can't still think of Earth as my home world. My mother's human." Harry, who had been removing his shirt at the time passed. "At least I think she is. She said she met dad while she was in high school and they married 15 years ago." Harry quickly added that to the growing list of questions he would ask his parents later.

"Do you think you'll get to marry a Princess?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry stopped again in changing into his pajamas. He hadn't thought about who he would end up marrying. He remembered how Loki was trying to talk Hermione into being his wife. "I don't know. Dad didn't have to marry a Princess, but there are the seven daughters of Freya, Queen of Vanaheim. And there's Alfheim and Musspelheim and my half-sister is the Queen of the Underworld."

"Yeah but it sounded like he married her in secret. Does anyone else in his family know he married your mom?" Dean asked.

"Well my uncle Thor knows, but he only found out shortly before mum and dad came to get me." Harry answered.

"What about your grandparents?" One of the other boys asked.

"Dad thinks my grandfather and grandmother know about me but never said anything. Mum's not so sure."

"I wonder what Asgard looks like." Ron thought out loud.

"Uncle Thor said it's a wondrous place with a grand palace that sparkles like gold." Harry answered.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Father told him to stop filling my head and that I would see it soon. Maybe I could ask to see it during the holidays." Harry promised himself he'd ask, he really wanted to see the home his father had grown up in.

"Must be nice, being a prince." Ron sighed before climbing into bed.

Harry wasn't sure if Ron had been talking about Loki or Harry himself. And that upset him a little. Harry knew Ron was his friend but sometimes he couldn't help but notice how Ron would look at all of Harry's new things as well as the money Harry would have with him when they bought snacks from the trolley. Harry had always sworn he would trade all his money for a family like Ron's. And even though he loved Angel and Loki, he still wished he could meet his other siblings.

Angel had just settled down into bed next to Loki when she let out a small sigh.

"What'd I do now?" Loki joked.

Angel smiled at him. "I'm glad we have our son back. But you know he needs to meet his other siblings."

Loki gave Angel a wide smile. "You still have to meet my children. But yes. I should try to get them here to meet the both of you. I just have to track them down."


	7. Answering Harry's questions

Morning came and the very first day of school began. Harry was off attending his classes while Loki showed Angel around the school grounds, starting with the outside.

"The forest, at the start of the very first school year here I would often find myself so angry at everyone I would spend more time here with the beasts then with the students. Here look," Loki had brought Angel over to a large tree. He then passed a hand over it and a section of the trunk pulled away to reveal an opening.

"Go ahead. Reach in," Angel carefully reached inside the tree, knowing that there was a chance this was a prank he had prepared for her earlier. She ended up removing a small chest from it. Judging from the silver trim and the runes around the edges Angel guessed it was made in Asgard.

"I had to return home one particular day, a day that made putting up with Thor for the remainder of the day pleasant. So I gathered some small things to help ease the suffering every day after that. This is what I brought back with me. Open it,"

Opening the chest Angel noticed a few worn looking books first. Loki took those out, a smile on his face. "These were given to me by mother when I first took interest in magic. I would spend many nights reading them by candle light till I learned how to create a ball of light. Reading through them now reminds me of the days when it would just be me and mother sitting in a corner of the palace or in the garden, her teaching me," Loki explained.

Angel looked into the chest again and pulled out a small stack of papers. Loki seemed slightly embarrassed by them. "I'd forgotten those were in there," He mumbled as he tried to take them. Angel moved them out of his reach and took a good look at them.

"You draw?" She then looked more at them and smiled. "These are great," Each picture was of something or someone Loki knew.

"It was just something I started doing to drive away the boredom when mother was away, nothing important," He brushed off as he took the papers and magicked them somewhere else. Angel chuckled and looked into the chest again, wondering if the next object would spark the same reaction from him.

Harry and his friends were just leaving divination class. Harry was wondering if he couldn't pick a different class. "What rubbish! Trelawney is completely potty. My parents took one look at what I had picked for my classes, saw hers and told me that I was wasting my time and no one can see the future. I'm starting to believe them," One of the girls from the class exclaimed as she past Harry.

"My grandmother can," Harry remembered hearing Loki and Thor talking about a vision Frigga once had when they were little.

"And who are-" The girl started as she turned but stopped when she saw who she was talking too. "Oh Harry! I mean Prince Haralder. I'm sorry. I meant no human could see the future. That kind of thing is something only gods could do," The girl was now smiling sweetly at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione grabbed both Harry and Ron's arms. "We're going to be late for our next class," She reminded them before dragging them past the girl who huffed in annoyance.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry whispered to her as he and Ron fell in step beside her.

"Some people are going to try to get in good with you Harry just because of whom you father and your uncle," Hermione pointed out to him.

"Not to mention the girls. You're going to have a lot of them trying to become your princess," Fred added as he and George joined them in the hall.

"Angel, give that here!" Loki shouted as he stretched his arms for the paper in his wife's hand.

Angel had one foot planted in Loki's chest and was leaning as far back on the rock they had been sitting on.

"Aw! You wanted a big family back then. Mostly girls it seems," The paper was a list of wants for the future Loki had written a long time ago. "Do you still want that?" She asked him.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. Perhaps in time we could see how many we are willing to have," Loki then lunged for the paper, getting Angel's heel in his gut. "Give it!"

Angel laughed and read some more from it. "You have got to be kidding me!" Angel lowered the paper and eyed Loki. "You wanted to have four wives?"

Loki slowly backed away with his hands ups. "I was young and back then it wasn't unheard of, at least among royal families. You must remember this was well before I met you. Besides that just something I wrote up while bored one day. Most of what is on the page means nothing to me now," He assured her.

"Loki we're going to have a long talk about this list later," Angel folded up the paper and tucked it into her pocket, knowing Loki won't go for it.

"Yes, Dragon," He sighed.

Steve couldn't help but marvel at the size of the school's library as he wandered the shelves, his eyes flickering over the book covers. He wanted to read nearly every book his eyes fell on. Learn about all the beast he'd heard about growing up, learn the history of the magical world, and most of all to learn more of the world around him. So much he wanted to know. So absorbed in the book spines he was looking he almost didn't hear Natasha walk up behind him.

"You can't spend all day in here. Don't forget we promised Angel we'd find Sirius Black and we can't do that if you have your head stuck in a book."

"I know. I just can't help it. Don't you wonder?" Steve turned to her. "How much is true? How much we don't really know about the world? Until I met Thor and Loki I didn't believe there were other worlds with life like ours. But look at me now. I'm standing in a school of magic. Kids are learning to cast real spells and mix potions. And did you see what was pulling the carriages full of students to the castle?"

Natasha let a small grin appear on her face at Steve's childlike excitement. "I do wonder about some things. After all Loki's son, who's a dire wolf, is back at the tower after having been found in a pet shop." She then let out a sigh. "We'll have time to learn once we found Sirius Black. Once Angel and Loki have him safely with them we'll have all the time we want to explore the castle. Come on." Natasha took Steve's hand and nodded to the library door. "We best get back to the search." Steve sighed, wishing he could just stay in the library but followed her out without complaint.

Harry was half tempted to leave the great hall and never step foot in it again. His reason was simple. Everyone was eyeing him like a tasty treat. Just about every student was looking from their lunch to him as if expecting him to jump up and say he's marrying someone in the next hour.

"Hey there," Angel greeted him as she walked up to him.

"Hi mum," Harry sighed.

"Alright what's wrong?" Angel asked as she sliding into the seat next to him. Hermione had been kind enough to make some room for her.

"Mum do I have to marry a princess?" Harry asked.

Angel blinked in surprised then chuckled. "Oh so that's what it is! Everyone wants a piece of the Hogwarts' prince. Remember what I told your father on the train? When he was talking to Hermione?"

Harry thought on it then nodded. "Then I get to pick who I marry?" He asked.

"That's right. These girls can stare all they want at you but that doesn't mean you have to be with any of them. You're only 13 years old. You have time to find that one person that makes your life wonderful, that person that you'll do anything for. No one's going to force you to love someone you don't. I promise you that,"

Harry smiled at his mother, finding comfort in her words. But then a thought crossed his mind. "What if you and dad don't approve of who I pick?"

"Harry it doesn't matter if we approve of them. We love you and always will. Even if you find someone we will hate to death, we'll still love you no matter what and we will try to learn to love whoever you chose to marry," Angel then gave Harry a tight hug.

"Thanks mum," Harry then whispered. "I kind of like someone already but I don't know how they'll react. Please don't tell dad,"

Angel chuckled. "I won't tell him. But if you want advice I know how some of the best ways to win a heart. No matter who it is," Harry just nodded against her shoulder.

"Right, well I've left your father alone for long enough. Any longer and he's bound to start causing trouble. After all he invaded the planet with intent to enslave the human race just over two years ago," Angel sighed as she stood. Harry chuckled.

"How are your classes going by the way?" Angel asked.

"Alright, Snape ignored me and paired me with a house mate who did a good job both brewing the potion and teaching me how to do it myself. He didn't even take any potions from us like he always does,"

Angel smiled. "Good to hear that," She then turned.

"Mum?"

Angel turned back. "Yes Harry?"

"Why do you still call me Harry when everyone else is calling me by my birth name?" It was something that just started bugging him.

"Haralder? Well Harry if you shorten Haralder you either get Hara, which sounds like a girl's name or Harry. Besides you've spent nearly your whole like being called Harry. I'm not going to force you to change that so quickly," She answered.

Harry opened his mouth to ask more questions but Angel placed a finger over his lips. "Harry dear, you father is alone and well known for causing all kinds of trouble when bored. I'll find you later, when we're both free from school and your father I will answer whatever you want to know that I can answer. Ok?" Harry nodded. "Alright then, I will see you later today," Angel then gave Harry's forehead a quick kiss before turning and walking out the great hall.

Angel entered the library and let out an annoyed huff. "Loki, drop the quill," She ordered.

Loki, looking like a kid caught in the act froze. "I was just making a few corrections," He explained.

Angel walked over to him and pulled the quill out of his hand. "You want corrections made you get the ones printing the books to correct them. Not fill books with your writing and making the school have to throw them out and get new ones that you will most likely fill up with your writing again,"

"I don't want to leave our son and you alone in a building again," Loki admitted.

Angel sighed. "I know the feeling Loki. When Harry and I are alone I flash back to that night I lost you both. It scares me to no end the thought that someone or something might take him away from us again,"

Loki waved Angel towards him and sat her down in his lap, arms around her waist. "I won't ever let you two go again. Not without first giving my life to protect our family," He promised her.

"You won't be giving your life Loki. I won't let this family die," Angel told him.

Loki gave a small chuckle. "My Dragon, Named for your temper, you protectiveness, and how frightening you become when truly anger," Angel laughed at that, giving his shoulder a slap.

"Harry's got some questions. He was asking if would have to marry a princess earlier," Angel told him once she calmed down.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That he can marry whoever he wishes. We'll always love him no matter who he marries," Loki nodded in agreement.

"It would be nice if he married a princess, but all that really matters, is that he is happy and gives us grandchildren," Angel started laughing again. "You know he doesn't know anything about you or your side of the family, or my real parents," Loki added softly.

"Then we need to sit him down and tell him. I know he wonders about me; can see it in his eyes," Angel sighed. She had meant to teach him about his family as she and Loki raised him.

"I won't lie and say I'm not worry about how he will react to what I am," Angel shushed him with a kiss.

"Harry won't think anything different about you Loki. Harry spent so long thinking his only father had died when he was a toddler. Finding out his father's a frost giant won't matter to him. Just as finding out I'm only half human won't matter to him," Loki gave a slow nod.

"Alright, so when is the big reveal?" Loki asked.

"Later tonight, I thought we could abduct him from the common room after dinner and talk to him in our room. After all he's bound to have a lot of questions and I'd rather this be a family time thing," Angel explained.

"Agreed, but this school has a lot of ears. I'll need a few minutes to ensure no one can over hear anything, not even the ghosts,"

Harry was starting to think that time had either stopped or gone into slow motion as he waited out the rest of the day. The questions he had for his parents were killing him and every time he caught sight of them he wanted to drag them away and start questioning them. But he knew he couldn't. His mother had promised him that he would get his answers later. She hadn't lied to him so far nor giving him anything but what he wanted from her. But that wasn't making the wait any easier on him.

Loki was the one to get Harry from the common room and guide him to the room Angel and Loki were staying in. The three sat in front of the fire place on a comfy green couch. Harry sat between his parents enjoying a sweet tea.

"Alright Harry. You've got questions and we're ready to answer them," Angel announced as she set her earl grey tea down onto the table.

Harry set his tea down and suddenly drew a huge blank. He couldn't think of a single question he wanted to ask them.

"Maybe we should get the main family questions out of the way first," Loki suggested.

Harry nodded. "Well then I guess I really want to know more about the both of you then," He then turned to Angel. "Are you really human?" He asked carefully.

Angel smiled. "Well half human Harry. My father came from a human Muggle family. My mother however was a Huldra." At Harry's confusion she went on. "A Huldra is a creature from Scandinavian folklore that looks like humans, but with animal tails. Some however have their backs covered in bark instead of having a tail. They are seductresses who are known for sleeping with men and when they have a child they either marry that man or they give the child to the father and leave. My mother was the type to leave." Loki rested a hand on her shoulder when he noticed her voice tighten at the last word. "I'm fine Loki." She assured him. "My father raised me away from all that. I guess he feared I would if I knew the truth I would one day leave him as my mother had. Anyway, A Huldra has superhuman strength and a high tolerance to heat and cold. Not sure how my father managed to hide the strength part from me but I didn't learn the truth till Loki showed me the magical world. It was during my travels that I met a Huldra named Astrid who knew my mother."

"I couldn't believe what Astrid told us. Your mother was half Huldra. But it did explain a few things. Huldra do not take well to betrayal and when angered they are known to severely punish those that have wronged them." Loki gave Angel a smirk to which she just rolled her eyes. "No I'm not sure what this means for you Harry, as to my knowledge there has never been someone who was one fourth Huldra before you. Guess we'll find out together."

"Loki also isn't what he seems at first glance Harry," Angel gave Loki a look to get him to tell Harry.

Loki swallowed lightly. "Yes Harry. You see I was adopted by the Allfather after he found me abandoned in Jotunheim," Loki stopped to let what he said sink in.

"What is Jotunheim?" Harry asked.

Loki nodded. "You see, I'm actually a Frost Giant. Son of Jotunheim's late king, I only learned of this fact a few years ago while Thor was banished," Loki stopped talking and observed his son who appeared troubled.

"Harry, are you alright?" Angel asked him.

"Just trying to take everything in, I figured I wasn't completely human but I didn't think anything like this," Harry took a breath and sat back. "So I'm part frost giant, huldra, and human?" He asked. Both Loki and Angel nodded. "Wow," Harry breathed.

Angel looked at Loki worriedly, now fearing they had sprung the truth too soon. Loki himself appeared worried about this as he remembered all too clearly how he had reacted when he learned the truth.

"Mum, dad I'm alright. This isn't the biggest surprise of my life," Harry laughed when he realized how worried his parents were.

"Sorry Harry. We were expecting the worst I'm afraid," Angel admitted.

"It's alright mum. I can understand why you thought I'd react badly. And it is a lot to take in. But not as much as learning that the people I thought were my parents weren't my parents and my birth parents just arrived to take me home. That surprise left me speechless for a while," Harry nodded. The rest of the night seemed to go a lot smoother for the family now that the matter of races was cleared up. Harry would ask questions and his parents answered them, explaining details when he didn't understand something.

Outside on the school ground Steve and Natasha were searching the grounds for any sign of Sirius Black. If they did spot him they were only meant to watch him and determine where he might be hiding as well as if he could be reasoned with

"Any luck?" Steve asked Natasha when the two met up.

Natasha shook her head. "Nothing so far, a part of me wants to check the forest but I'm not sure,"

"Why not, exactly?" Steve was looking over to the forest, looking for something to explain why she wouldn't want to go in.

"I was talking to the grounds keeper. He told me of some of the things living in the forest and three of the teachers around us confirmed that the creatures in the forest aren't to be taken lightly," She answered, and then added. "And I have no intention of going into something like that without one of the staff who knows what they're doing,"

Steve nodded in understand. He got a bad feeling from the forest just by looking at it and he made sure to keep his distance from it.

"Let's get back to the search. One more round then we call it a night," Natasha suggested.

Angel was just returning from taking Harry back to his house when she spotted someone wondering the halls that she knew shouldn't.

"Hello Draco," She greeted the blond boy, causing him to jump a foot in the air.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, though not as harshly as he did on the train.

"Harry had some questions for his father and me. We just finished answering the last of them and given how late it was I took him back to his house so that he wouldn't get in trouble. What about yourself?" She asked back.

"I- I was-" Draco stopped to lick his lips.

"Draco, tell me what you are doing out in the halls or else I go to Loki," She warned.

Draco's eyes widen slightly before he let out a sigh. "I sent an owl to my parents. My father wanted to be kept up to date on you and Prince Loki,"

Angel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tell me Draco, do you agree with your parents that I am beneath Loki and don't deserve to be with him?"

Draco swallowed hard and looked to be sweating. "I don't know," He admitted. At the raised brow Angel gave him Draco continued. "All the stories I've ever heard about Prince Loki say he's brilliant and doesn't get involved with anyone foolishly. So I don't know what to think about you,"

"Then why keep your parents informed about me?"

"Father wanted to hear everything you two do. I don't want to anger him,"

Angel's eyes softened slightly. "You don't want to anger him," She repeated. Angel didn't need to hear anything more to know that Draco had been hurt by his father for going against him. "There's something I want you to remember Draco. Something important, something I want you to think long and hard about."

"What?" Draco asked confused and slightly concerned.

Angel walked up to him and leaned towards his ear, whispering. "There is always help for those who are willing to ask for it," She then walked away like nothing had happened while Draco watched her go with confusion written all over his face.

When Angel got back to the room Loki raised a brow. "Got lost, Dragon?"

"I ran into the Malfoy boy. I want to talk to you about him," Angel answered as she slid into bed.

"What could we possibly talk about involving a Malfoy?" Loki asked as he stripped off his clothes and got in next to her.


	8. Day 2 at Hogwarts

Harry noticed something odd that morning in the great hall. His mother had on a turtleneck sweater and seemed to be tugging the collar up high on her neck. His father however looked proud of himself; every now and then he would smirk at Angel who in turn would give him a look of annoyance. Harry couldn't figure out why his parents were acting like that till Fred and George were kind enough to tell him what his parents must have been doing either the night before or just before coming down to eat. Needless to say Harry couldn't eat anymore.

"Did you have to give me so many hickies?" Angel asked Loki in annoyance as the two left the great hall.

"You're neck craves my marks. And you shouldn't be ashamed to show them to all," He defended.

"Sorry for not wanting to embarrass Harry by showing the school his parents just happen to-" Angel stopped talking as some of the students walked by. "You know damn well I didn't want to do that here. But you had to push me into it."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Loki smirked but dropped it when she glared at him. "Will you at least wear something else? You're going to overheat in the sweater."

"And wear what? Loki this is the only thing I have that covers my neck as well," Angel really didn't want to be stuck in a sweater all day but there was no way she was going to let Harry's classmates see her neck covered in hickies.

"Then we should find something to cover it that at least doesn't make you feel like a roast," Loki was walking Angel back to their room so that he could look through what she had brought with her for something that would cover her neck yet she could stand to be in all day. "If there is nothing I will take you to find something to wear. It will only take less than an hour."

"Fine, but I get the final say on what I wear. No swapping it out with what you want to see me in with your magic. You so much as change the color I will have you sleeping outside in the forest with no magic at all."

Loki let out a heavy sigh but promised he would leave her clothes alone.

Harry was sitting outside under a tree reading one of the books he had picked up while shopping with his parents on his birthday. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised when she saw his collection of books. Ron had questioned what his parents had bribed him with, but he was ignored. Harry sighed as he heard giggling from the other side of the tree. He knew there were at least four girls behind the tree and he was doing his best to act like they weren't there. They weren't very successful.

"Go talk to him!" One of the girls said.

"No you talk to him; I'm not going to be the one to look foolish in front of a prince," The one the first had clearly been talking too snapped back.

"Well don't look at me!" A third whispered.

"What if we all went over to talk to him?" The fourth asked.

"Don't be stupid. How pathetic will it look all four of us going to talk to Prince Haralder?" The first snapped.

"Not as pathetic as those two, Ron and Hermione," The fourth answered. The girls laughed and Harry shut his book.

"Everyone can see that Ron's just hoping that if he clings to prince Haralder he'll meet a princess or lady that'll marry him and he'll be the first in his family to be someone worthwhile," The second mocked.

"And that Hermione, she only wants to stay with him because she wants to change everything and having someone who happens to be royalty will make her ideas happen," The first pointed out

"You don't think she might be trying to make him her own do you?" The third asked.

"Ha, As if she is anything special, she may have the teachers wrapped around her fingers, but there's no way any prince would want to put up with a know it all like her," The second girl said, rolling her eyes.

Harry stood up and walked around the tree. None of the girls noticed him standing a foot from them.

"Those two are leeches. Someone should remove them from Haralder, for his own good," The third suggested.

"And since when do other people get to decide what's good for me?" Harry demanded.

The girls jumped and whipped around, clinging to each other's hands.

"We, we're sorry. We meant no disrespect," The first girl stuttered.

"What do you even know about my friends? Stay away from me," Harry ordered then stormed off to the castle.

"Well I guess this isn't so bad. The collar covers just enough to hide the marks, but the material is light enough to keep me cool," Angel commented as she looked over the shirt she had tried on.

Loki smiled. "It fits you well my Dragon."

"I just don't know about the color," Loki let out a faint groan. The trip to get her a new shirt was only meant to take an hour. It was now going on the third hour. "This blue looks a little pasty. I need a different one," Angel returned to the change room to remove the one she had on.

Look stood from his chair and slipped into the change room with her.

"Don't you dare get any ideas!" Angel growled.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Please I have more self-control then that," He then shut his eyes to calm himself. "If the marks bother you that much I can hide them with magic."

"No. Last time you wanted to hide a mark on my body I" Loki placed a hand over her mouth.

"It was just a bit of fun then. I changed you right back into a woman," He defended with a smile.

"And it took another week before you turned me back into me! No more magic on my body that involves changing something on my body. Who knows what you'd do to it next."

Loki smirked. "Well I can think of a few things that" He stopped talking as Angel started swinging. "I'm joking!"

"Harry, just ignore them. They can say whatever they want; it doesn't matter since you know we're you friends," Hermione tried to sooth him after hearing what the girls had said.

"They were behind the same tree I was sitting under and thought I wouldn't hear them," Harry pointed out.

"Don't worry mate, Girls are stupid," Ron said, getting hit in the shoulder by Hermione.

"I resent that comment," The trio jumped to their feet and turned to the common room portal where Angel was standing. A black long sleeved high collared shirt had replaced the sweater she had been wearing that morning.

"Princess Angel, we didn't hear you come in," Hermione greeted.

"Hermione you don't have to call me 'Princess.' I may have married a prince but I haven't been recognized by Asgard just yet. So I'm not really a princess."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we were going to wait till you were old enough to introduce us to Loki's parents, but things didn't work out as planned."

"What can we do for you?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Well as I recall Harry wanted some lessons from Loki and I was going to help them, Unless you're busy with school or something equally as important, in which case I will come get you later."

"No mum, I'm not busy, just annoyed," Harry answered.

"What are you annoyed at?" Angel asked.

"Just some girls who were talking about Ron and Hermione, and about me," He answered with a sigh.

"Talking about how your friends are using you and how you should be with them? Yeah. You'll get a lot of that," Angel let out a heavy sigh and walked over to Harry, taking him in her arms. "Loki wanted to wait to bring me to Asgard because he feared I would be looked at the same way you are now. Or rather your friends are. He felt that I would be made to prove myself and my love for your father to Asgard before we would be able to marry. So we got married the normal Earth way. And when you came along we knew nothing would prove our love more than the sweet little boy we had just had. Let people talk Harry. Let them say what they will for it doesn't matter in the end. All that matters is what you feel and think. You know your heart and your friends know you," She then kissed his forehead.

"Thanks," Harry was glad to have a mother like Angel. Though he still hated those girls and what they said, he was grateful to have someone who cared about him no matter what. "We better go, can't let dad be by himself for long," Harry joked.

Angel led Harry to an unused classroom that Loki had removed the desks and chairs. In their places were a few training dummies, some runes drawn on the ground and walls, and a few books resting on a lone desk.

"There you two are. I was just thinking about going looking for you," Loki commented as they entered. "Now Harry, let's begin with something simple. A small illusion I think."

Outside Natasha was listening in on some students talking. The subject was, Harry.

"He ordered some girls to stay away from him after they bad mouthed his friends," A Ravenclaw boy said.

"He's been a prince for like a day and already he thinks he's better than the rest of us," A second Ravenclaw rolled his eyes.

"Well if they are going to talk like that when there that close to him they got what was coming to them. What kind of idiot stands on the other side of a tree and thinks they can't be heard?" A Hufflepuff girl joked.

"So who do you think has the best chance at Prince Haralder?" The first Ravenclaw boy asked.

"Hey wait, aren't the Norse stories full of tales of Prince Loki giving birth to children himself? Do you think His son could do that to? Because if he can then that means it won't just be the girls he looks at," A Hufflepuff boy asked

"Wow, I'd forgotten about those stories. I wonder if they're true, Haralder's always around people from his house. Do you think Haralder's going to marry in house?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Well he never seems to spend any time with anyone not a Gryffindor. Maybe he thinks he's too good for the rest of us," The second Ravenclaw boy suggested.

"What do you think of the two Muggles his parents brought with them?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Well my grandfather was alive back when Captain America was fighting that Muggle war. Did you know he use to sell war bonds by singing and dance on stage?" The first Ravenclaw boy asked.

"What kind of hero does something like that?" The Hufflepuff boy asked.

"And then there's that red head in black leather. What's her deal? Who's she trying to impress?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.

"I heard she's a spy for some American organization that tried to blow up New York City during that alien invasion," The second Ravenclaw boy answered.

"The invasion, didn't Prince Loki lead that?" The Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Yeah, but I hear he's scared of his wife," The first Ravenclaw boy asked.

"Do you think she's human?" The second boy from Ravenclaw asked.

"Maybe you should ask her," Natasha suggested as she rounded the corner she had been leaning against. All four students jumped.

"You heard that?" The Hufflepuff girl asked fearfully.

"Yes I did. And I have no problem with telling the royal family every word you said," Natasha held back a smirk as the students freaked out and begged her not to. "But I won't. Now I suggest all of you find something better to do then gossip about other people," The students ran back towards the school. "I hate kids like that," Natasha then turned and headed towards the forest edge. She might not be willing to go in but she was will to walk along the edge.

Steve was standing in the astronomy tower looking over the school from above. He was still overwhelmed by everything. He hadn't even gotten over mail by owl yet. He jumped every time an owl flew past him, and sending a letter back to the tower in New York had felt unbelievable. Attaching the letter to the leg of a barn owl and watching it fly off was amazing. He almost wanted to be at the tower when the owl delivered the letter to the rest of the team. Steve could almost imagine that way Tony would jump as a barn owl lands on the kitchen island and then hear his comment about how he's going to find a way to make texting possible for the wizarding world.

He wondered if Tony would believe the conversion Steve had had with one of the ghost in the school, wondered how long it would be before Tony would try to reach the school. "Good luck trying to find it," Steve had been told by one of the teachers that the school was hidden by magic.

"Come on now Harry you can do better than that," Loki sighed as he looked at the poor excuse for an insect illusion Harry had made.

"Loki, be nice. It's his first time and he's doing a lot better than most would," Angel had been sitting quietly at the table watching the lessons for the last hour.

"He won't learn if he's babied," Loki argued.

"He won't learn at all if you're going to be an ass about it," Angel warned.

Loki let out a sigh. "We both know he is better than this?" He waved towards the insect that was fading in and out.

"He just started learning today Loki. You can't expect perfection after an hour of trying. You didn't learn everything in one day, now did you," That seemed to lighten Loki up a little.

"Perhaps I am being a little hard on him," Loki ran a hand through his hair before smiling at Angel. "Dragon, would be a dear and get my something to drink?"

Angel smiled back at him. "Nice try Loki. We both know you aren't thirsty and that if you were you'd have a drink in your hand already," She knew Loki was just trying to get her out of the room so that he could go on with teaching the way he had been.

"You think I'm lying?" Loki asked.

Harry was watching with interest, the illusion long forgotten as it had vanished from the loss of concentration.

"Shall we ask you mother for a ruling on this?" Angel knew that Loki couldn't lie to his mother.

"That is cold Angel," But Loki was smiling as he said it.

"Lighten up on our son or you will not be sharing a bed with me tonight," Angel smirked in victory as Loki's face fell.

Steve was wandering out in front of the castle when he spotted a large shaggy black dog. It was just sitting there staring at him. Steve looked around to see if the dog's owner was close by but found no one. "Where'd you come from?" The dog stood and took off faster than any dog Steve had ever seen before. "Weird. Maybe I should tell Angel about that. Or maybe I'm just making more out of a dog then there really is."

Harry was waiting out in the hall while Loki and Angel had an argument about the way Loki was pushing Harry. Angel had asked Harry to wait in the hall as she didn't want him to see them fighting. Mind you that didn't stop him from hearing the loud bangs as the two seemed to escalate to some throwing things at the wall. At least he hoped they were throwing them at the walls and not at each other's. Harry had grabbed one of the books that had been on the table. Loki had told him they were the first spell books he had gotten as a child from his mother. He focused on the book, rather than the noises from the room. The book was very old and the pictures were beautifully painted. The first time he went through the book he had focused on the pictures as they were unlike anything he had ever seen before.

After 20 minutes of reading the book Harry had wandered down to the library wanting to learn more about the Huldra. He had left a note pinned to the door so his parents would know where he's gone. The classroom had gone quite by the time he walked away and he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around for what new noises would come out of that room.

Steve had wandered into the library five minutes after Harry had sat down with a couple books about something called a Huldra.

"Hi, Harry. Is everything alright?" Steve asked as he took a seat across from him.

"Yeah, Mum and dad were arguing about how dad should teach me but I think they settled that," Harry answered as he turned the page.

"What are you read about?" Steve asked, looking at the imagines on the page before Harry.

"I'm learning about the Huldra," At Steve's confusion Harry went on. "Mum's half Huldra and I wanted to learn more about them. Didn't you know?"

Steve shook his head. "I had no idea she wasn't completely human. Angel never said anything to us about what she is. Before learning she was married to Loki we didn't think she was anything other than human. We didn't even think she was married or a mother."

Harry found that funny. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to learn that," He chuckled.

"You have no idea. Loki had shown up to kill us and Angel just started yelling at him. All of us just stood there in disbelief as he suddenly looked panicked. And when Angel struck him my jaw hit the floor. I was sure Loki was going to kill Angel. He called her Dragon and before I knew she had moved Angel had taken my shield and knocked him out with one swing to the head," Steve explained.

Harry was wide eyed. He had wondered how his parents had met back up after the years they had been separated, but he hadn't expected anything like what Steve had described to him. Yet oddly he could see something like that happening. He could see his mother being angry at his father for attacking the Avengers and trying to invade the planet.

All Harry had read so far about Huldra suggested that staring down his mother when she was truly angry would be a very scary thing.

"Hey Harry, do you know anything about a large black shaggy look dog on school grounds?" Steve asked.

"The only dogs I know about are Fang and Fluffy. Fang's a boarhound and Fluffy is a large three headed dog," Harry answered.

Steve raised a brow at Fluffy but said nothing about it. "Alright, I saw a shaggy black dog that didn't look like it belonged. Something about it didn't seem right so I'm going to tell your parents about it."

Loki threw Angel a smirk as he pulled on his leather tunic. "Well that was the most pleasant way to end an argument my Dragon."

Angel rolled her eyes. "I swear, leave you alone for nearly 13 years and you want to jump me every time you turn around."

Loki walked up behind her and hugged her from behind, placing kisses to her neck. "What can I say? I've been deprived of perfection."

Though she rolled her eyes again Angel couldn't help the smile and swell of pride. Slowly the smile fade and she face palmed. "We forgot about Harry," She groaned.

Loki quickly looked to the door as a slight blush covered his cheeks. "Oh," Was all he could say before the two walked over to the door and opened it. Angel stepped out hoping that they hadn't scarred Harry for life. Panic bloomed in her chest when she noticed Harry was gone. Loki however was reading the note on the door. "Harry went to the library," Loki handed the note to her so she could read it for herself.

"Thank goodness," She breathed.

"Angel and Loki," Steve called as he walked over to them.

"Hi Steve," Angel greeted.

"Just saw Harry in the library. Why didn't you tell us you were only half human?" Steve asked, confirming in Angel's mind that he had talked to Harry.

"Sorry Steve. Guess I forgot to tell you guys that in all the hurry to get my son back."

"It's ok. Harry explained to me what you told him so don't worry," Steve waved off. "Oh yeah, I noticed something that struck me as odd earlier. Loki do you know anything about a large shaggy black dog?"

Loki thought on it but shook his head. "No. There are no other dogs then what the grounds keeper has and neither of them matches that description."

"Wait I think Remus mentioned something about a dog while I was talking to him about Sirius. Maybe we should talk to him about this," Angel suggested.

"If he knows something about this dog then I believe we should speak to the werewolf," Loki agreed, causing Steve to go wide eyed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Long story short, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is a werewolf. Don't worry though, like Bruce can control the Hulk, Remus takes care to drink a potion to help him control himself every full moon," Angel assured him.

"Thank you for telling us about this dog. With any luck we'll have Sirius with us soon enough," Loki then led Angel away to track down Remus.

Draco was spying on Harry in the library, curious as to why Harry was interested in Huldra.

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "Come out. I know you're there," Harry had caught sight of a shadow on the floor. It hadn't bothered until he noticed the same shadow 20 minutes later. Draco walked out from behind the shelf.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry tried to sound like he wasn't annoyed but it was hard to do when the comments of the four girls from earlier were still ringing in his ears.

"Why are you reading about Huldra?" Draco asked. He had been watching Harry for 20 minutes and couldn't figure out why he would be reading about them. Crabbe and Goyle had tried several times to get Draco to just let them drag Harry out of the library and into an empty classroom. Draco told them to wait two isles away since he needed to get answers for his father and not get on Prince Loki's bad side.

"My mum told me about them," That wasn't what Draco had been expecting Harry to say.

"Why would your mother talk about the Huldra?" Draco asked. He knew a little about the Huldra from some of the reading his mother use to get him to do while he was growing up. The fact that Harry's mother was talking about the Huldra made him wonder if there was some connection between her and that race, and if there was then it would mean having to trend more carefully as the Huldra are dangerous when angered.

"What does it matter to you? Why are you even in the library?" Harry asked. It was odd that Draco was standing there talking to him, as well as the fact that he wasn't flanked by his two gorilla like friends. "What are you trying to get out of this?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Dad told me your parents tried to kill my mother before I was born," Harry answered. "So are you trying to find something you can use against my mum?" Draco was speechless for a moment. He'd had not heard that his family had tried to kill Prince Loki's wife. Finding out about it as well that Harry knows about it meant he would have to change the way he went about gathering information. Harry shut his book. "So what do you want?"

"I learned about your father at an early age from my father. I've read the stories about Prince Loki, heard of his deeds from other families. Tales of his magic, how he built the wizarding world we know. He built this school. But now I learn he married a Muggle," Draco let out a sigh, hoping to use the appearance of confusion to wear Harry down into telling him everything. "Every person I've ever spoke to about him told me that Prince Loki supported keeping the blood lines pure. Now he has a Muggle wife? Either I've been lied to by everyone, or your mother isn't what she seems. Tell me which one it is," Draco crossed his arms and waited to see what Harry would response with.

Harry looked down at the book in thought. He knew what it was like to be lied to. After all he thought for the longest time that his parents were drunks who died in a car crash because that's what he was told his whole life. It wasn't until Hagrid told him that he was a wizard that Harry learned about magic. But on the other hand Harry didn't owe Draco anything. Draco had been a pain for Harry since the day they first met. Harry looked up and made a choice. "Maybe my mother's not what she seems."

Draco's eyes widen slightly. "So does this mean your mother's immortal?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask. Would you ask if you were me?"

Draco frowned at the question. But then he thought about it. Thought about what would happen if his mother was dying. There was a twisting in his stomach and he couldn't help but picture his mother's grave. "No, I guess I wouldn't," Draco hadn't meant to say anything, but it came out a whisper.

"Angel, Prince Loki welcome. How might I help you?" Remus asked as he let them in.

"Remus do you know anything about a large shaggy black dog?" Angel asked. Both of them noticed how Remus tensed slightly.

"You saw this dog?" He asked an edge to his voice.

"Steve did about an hour ago now," Angel confirmed.

"What do you know about this animal?" Loki asked.

"I have your word that you mean no harm to Sirius?" Loki looked ready to leave but Angel stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Yes Remus. We know he is innocent and we don't believe he's crazy. We just want to bring him into our protection and ensure nothing happens to him," Angel promised.

Remus nodded his satisfaction. "The dog is Sirius."

Loki had an impressed smile. "He's an animagus? He must be unregistered if I'm not mistaken, really quite clever," Loki praised.

"So we just need to follow that dog back to where ever he could be staying and show him we mean him no harm," Angel thought out loud.

"No need. I know where he will be. The only place no one would think to look for," Remus said as he led them out of the room.

Draco walked out of the library with Crabbe and Goyle, the two giving him odd looks as they had heard some of what was said. Draco had some things to think about. He had learned that Harry's mother might not be Muggle or even human. There might be connection between Prince Loki, Princess Angel, and the Huldra. Problem was it was only a possibility. Harry hadn't said his mother wasn't Muggle or human. And all he knew about the Huldra connection was that Harry's mother had talked about them and Harry had taken an interest. He was going to write to his father about it, but he knew he would have to make clear that it wasn't confirmed.

Steve found Natasha kneeling next to a large black dog outside the groundskeeper's hut. She gave him a nod and continued petting the dog.

"Who's this?" Steve asked as he joined her.

"This is Fang. He came up to me as I was walking along the path there," She waved to the path leading down to the hut.

Steve smiled as Fang began licking his palm. "Good boy."

"So what's going on? You walked down here like something happening," She had notice the business like look he had when she spotted him but it had faded when he saw the dog.

"I spotted a dog that didn't seem to belong. Harry told me it didn't match the two dogs he'd seen here at school, so I went to ask Angel and Loki. It seems like the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor knows something about the dog, so they're asking him about it," Natasha nodded. "Would you believe he's a werewolf?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, a werewolf?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But when talking about Professor Lupin, Loki referred to him as a werewolf and Angel said it was true."

Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "Somehow this doesn't really surprise me. There is something off about that man and I can't place it. What about that dog?"

"Well Angel heard about one like it from professor Lupin while talking about Sirius Black. Maybe it's his dog. If so it could lead to finding him."

Natasha smiled at him. "Looking forward to the freedom to explore?" Steve's grin was her answered.


	9. Meeting Sirius and Fury finds out

Remus led Loki and Angel to the Shrieking Shack. An abandon building said to be the most haunted.

"When I was attending Hogwarts I would come here during full moons. This was before they found a potion that would allow me to control myself. James, Sirius, and Peter learned of my coming here and became animagi so that I wouldn't have to hide myself away and hurt myself the way I was. If Sirius was anywhere it will be here," Remus assured them.

"Thank you Remus. Do you want to come with us? Maybe if Sirius sees you he'll stay his hand long enough for us to explain ourselves," Angel asked.

"I think I will. Thank you," Loki walked towards the door to the shack and carefully opened it with his magic.

"I will conceal the sound of our footsteps. With luck he won't discover us until we reach him," Loki whispered.

The three entered the shack and carefully made their way through the house towards the stairs. Loki pointed out the paw prints that slowly changed into human feet in the dust. The climb up the stairs didn't go as silent as the steps creaked.

Since Angel and Loki had hinted that the search might be over Steve had made his way to the library and was now hidden behind countless books. He wanted to know everything, no matter how small about the magical world and those who lived in it. He jumped a little when a rat ran over his foot. On instinct Steve threw the book he had been removing from the shelf at it, he missed. Turning his head Steve checked to make sure no one saw what had happened before picking up the book and making sure it wasn't damaged. Sitting down with the book Steve made a mental note to question someone if the school had a rodent problem.

Natasha on the other hand was wandering the halls, looking at all the paintings. Every now and then she would stop to talk to one of them or greet a ghost that passed her. At her heels was a ginger cat. She had run into it as it walked out of one of the classrooms and it seemed to take a shine to her. The name on the name tag read "Crookshanks" and several students had told her that it was Hermione's cat. One thing Natasha noticed was that Crookshanks seemed to be hunting for something. The look in its eyes told her it was an animal on a mission. Which was slightly odd, but given what she had seen so far she wasn't too worried about it.  
With no mission to complete the two found themselves relaxing a little and taking in what the castle now had to offer them.

"Malfoy was asking questions about you?" Hermione asked after listening to Harry talk about what happened after he left the common room with his mother.

"Yeah, he said it was because my father didn't match up with what he had heard about growing up. But I'm not so sure that's what he was doing in the library."

"I wouldn't trust that snake as far as I could throw him," Ron said. "But what was that you were saying about your mum being a Huldra?"

"I wasn't even aware that the Huldra were real. For your mother to be one is incredible Harry," Hermione commented

"My mum told me that my great grandfather met a Huldra once, didn't turn out good for him though," Ron said as he recalled the story.

"Then he must've been rude to that Huldra. You have to show respect to them or they punish you. I've heard they can be cruel when punishing a human," Hermione said.

"What'd you say your father was again?" Ron asked Harry.

"Frost giant, but he was born smaller than the others of his race so he was abandoned by his father who was the king of Jotunheim," Harry answered.

"The Huldra can with stand the cold. Maybe that helped bring your parents together," Hermione pointed out.

Angel, Loki, and Remus stood outside the bedroom door in the shack. Remus had his wand in hand as a precaution, Loki had a hand on one of his daggers, and Angel rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"We're here to talk to him! Going in armed like that is going to send the wrong messaged to him," Angel carefully opened the door and walked in. She was grabbed around the neck and held against a body with a knife at her throat within seconds. Loki and Remus were in the room a second later.

"Let her go," Loki growled a dagger in his hand. Angel knew the Loki she was looking at was just a copy; the real Loki was somewhere else in the room.

"Sirius clam yourself. We are not here to hurt you," Remus said in a clam voice, wand still pointed at Sirius.

"That would sound better if you both weren't holding weapons," Angel growled. "And Loki don't you dare do what you're thinking of doing. You better not do it or I swear you will never get in bed with me ever again," Angel warned.

"Loki? As in Prince Loki?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. And that is my wife you are holding a knife against," Loki growled.

"Loki get a hold of yourself you miserable Bilgesnipe!" Angel snapped before clamming herself. "Sirius we have proof that you didn't betray James and Lily."

For a moment Sirius's hold lessened on her, then he tightened it again. "Do not lie to me," He growled.

Angel brought out the copy of Lily and James's letter and held it for him to see. "This was being held by the goblins by order of the Minister of magic. It was meant to go to Dumbledore in the event of their deaths. When we found this we went ahead and cleared your name. When we went to get you freed we learned you had escaped. Sirius we just want to help you if we can," The knife against her throat was shaking slightly.

"You aren't lying? That's James's writing. But why do you care about what happens to me?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"Because of Harry," Angel answered.

"Harry? Why is James and Lily Potter's son a part of this?" He asked.

"He isn't their son. Harry is mine and Loki's son. James and Lily adopted him when the world thought Loki and I were gone for good," Angel answered.

"What?" Sirius asked. Remus stepped forward, his wand returned to his pocket.

"It's true my friend. Angel there has shown me the papers that prove Lily and James adopted Harry. We barely saw them because of the war so we easily believe Lily had birthed him herself," Remus told him.

Angel picked up a piece of the ceiling with her foot and tossed it at the copy of Loki, causing it to disappear. "Loki where are you?"

"Right here, being good," Loki answered from the bed. The knife at Angel's throat pressed harder against it.

"Sirius why did you break out?" Angel asked, trying to take his mind off of where Loki was.

Sirius tensed slightly. "He lives. Everyone believes he's dead but I've seen proof he lives."

"Who Sirius? Who lives?" Angel asked.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Remus' eyes widened.

"Sirius that's impossible. Where would he hide if he was alive? And why has no one seen him?"

"He hid like the rat he is. And a rat is how he hid! Living with a family as a pet," Sirius spat.

"You said he's living as a rat among a family?" Loki asked his eyes slightly wide.

"Oh my god, Scabbers," Angel breathed, remember the rat Ron had as a pet. "Loki!" He didn't need to be told twice. Loki quickly teleported himself back to the castle.

When Loki appeared before Harry and Ron the two had jumped a foot in the air.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he noticed the strange look in his father's eyes.

"Where is your rat?" Loki demanded of Ron.

"Scabbers? He disappeared this morning after princess Angel came to get Harry. I haven't been able to find him," Ron answered. "What do you want with him?"

Loki frowned. "He must've known. If you find that rat do not let it get away. Bring it right to me the moment you have your hands on it. Understood?"

Ron nodded in slight fear. "Dad what is going on?" Harry asked. He was a little worried that his father had lost it.

"Find the rat. Once it's captured I'll tell you everything Harry. But for now it's not safe," Loki then teleported back to the shack.

Upon his return Loki found Angel sitting on the bed talking with Sirius and Remus. "Loki did you find him?" She asked once she noticed him.

"He's escaped for now. He must've known it was only a matter of time before we realized he wasn't a normal rat," Loki sighed as he dropped next to his wife.

"Then we must find him," Sirius stood to leave but Angel placed a hand on his wrist.

"Even with magic it will be hard to find one rat in Hogwarts. And we all know if he's on the run as we believe him to be he won't remain on school grounds forever," When Sirius went to argue the matter Angel quickly added. "We know what to look for now. We know how he hid. He tries anything and we'll catch him. Besides, we have something on our side that Peter doesn't know about," Angel smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. Even Loki and Remus were staring at her in confusion.

"We have the guardian of the Bifrost, the one who sees all in the nine realms, Hemidall."

Loki smirked. "Ah yes. Let Peter run. Let him think he got away, because in the end he can't hide from Hemidall's eyes."

Draco was outside turning over the letter he had written his father to tell him of what he had learned. He knew he had to send it, but he was scared of what Loki might do if he learned he was still sending reports to his father. There was no way Angel hadn't told Loki about what he was doing. Letting out a heavy sigh Draco pocketed the letter and headed for the Slytherin common room.

"I'm just going to hold off for now. I will send it," He told himself.

Clint raised a brow when a barn owl landed next to him on the roof of the tower. The brow moved even higher when it stuck its leg out and he noticed there was something attached to it.

"What is this, a letter?" He asked after removing it from the owl's leg. Opening and reading the letter Clint's other brow rose to meet the other near his hair line. "Just what kind of school is this Hogwarts?" He asked as he stood and headed for the elevator, the owl hopping onto his shoulder.

When Clint entered the kitchen three minutes later he found Tony lying on the island and Bruce off to the side, leaning against the counter.

"I never realized how dull it was here without the Capsicle around," Tony groaned.

"You could've gone with them to Hogwarts. I'm surprise you said no, why did you say no?" Bruce asked, giving Clint a nod and an odd look to the owl.

"Can you see me in a school of magic, surrounded by kids? I don't think so," Tony answered. "I don't do kids," Tony suddenly shot up off the island when the owl on Clint's shoulder let out a cry. "Now he's keeping birds? I thought we talked about this bird brain. Only Harry can have a pet. And Reindeer Games, but his is his son."

Clint ignored that. "Letter from Steve," He then pasted it to Bruce.

"He sent a letter? Oh god. How old fashion can you get?" Tony groaned.

"Tony Loki and Harry said no machines work around so much magic. They have to send letters because that's the only way they can communicate outside the school," Bruce reminded as he read the letter. "Seems they arrived safely at the school, Loki's a protective father."

"How so?" Tony asked.

"He stood up during the start of term announcements and warned the school not to mess with his son. Huh? I thought Angel would've been the one to do something like that," Bruce mused.

"So how's hocus pocus school? Anyone turn into a frog yet?" Tony joked.

"Someone care to explain why I none of my calls have been returned?" Fury asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Because we deleted your number on purpose and blocked you?" Tony suggested.

"Where is Romanoff?" Fury then looked around. "And Rogers?"

"Well, that's a little hard to explain," Clint began.

"Any harder than this?" Fury held up a picture he'd pulled from a file he was carrying of the team along with Angel, Harry, and Loki heading for Tony's jet. "Why was I not notified of his return and what is with the kid?"

Clint, Tony, and Bruce looked at each other, hoping the other would have some kind of explanation.

"Angel, look at these," Loki dropped a large bag in front of her on the desk.

Opening the bag Angel raised an amused eyebrow. "Very good, Loki. They're letters."

Loki glared at her. "They are letters from pure blood families inviting us to join them for meals, inviting us into their homes. Some are even requesting our family joins them this summer on vacation," At Angel's shrug Loki rolled his eyes. "These are purebloods, Dragon. The kind of people who believe you are beneath me. And I can assure you that more letters like these will follow."

Angel took a small stack of letters and read through them. As Loki had said they were all invitations. "A whole bag of these invitations? Word must've gotten around about our family then. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see if any of these purebloods are descent," She shrugged.

"They're purebloods. With the exception of a few families they are all purist who are so inbred it's a wonder their children are able to live at all," Loki slid into a chair next to her. "The two of us, subjecting this family to them, is a crime we should not commit."

Angel chuckled. "Then let's go through these letters and find the ones that aren't purist. Come on Loki, Harry hasn't had the chance to live among others who have magic like him. I think we should take at least one of these families up on their offers."

Loki sighed. "If we must tolerate any of these families then let it be in our own home, back at the tower. That will truly help to prove what their intentions are, as well as weed out the truly purist of the lot of them."

"Alright, Can't leave the others out of our fun after all," Angel agreed. "You can write the invitations to the tower for all the families that want to have us over," Angel laughed at the speed of which his face fell and his head dropped to the desk top.

"So let me see if I heard you correct. Thor's brother not only is married to the girl you hired as PA but they have a son who has shown clear signs of being able to use magic? And not only that, but all three of them are at some hidden school for people who can do magic, along with Romanoff and Rogers that Loki himself built?" Fury asked his eye narrowed.

"You seem to have missed the bit about Loki's direwolf son who's here at the tower as well," Tony offered.

"Correction sir, Fenrir Lokason left the tower three hours ago."

"And he didn't even say thanks for letting him stay here. How typical," Tony sighed.

"So now there are two children of Loki's loose on the world along with their father? Where is Thor?" Fury demanded.

"He went to share the news of his brother's wife and children with Jane," Pepper answered as she entered the kitchen with her tablet.

"So who is watching Loki to ensure he doesn't try to enslave the planet again?"

"Well from the letter Steve sent it would seem he has no interest in anything but his family," Bruce handed Fury the letter.

Fenrir could track his father anywhere. The only reason he didn't when his father came to enslave Midgard was because of the cage he had been locked in. He had no intention of staying in that tower any longer. Loki had only asked him to remain in the tower so that he would stay out of trouble. There was nothing mentioned in that conversation stating he had to stay in the tower. Also he wasn't going to put up with another "time to walk the dog" crack from Tony. The last time Tony had brought a leash out. It had taken Fenrir every little bit of strength not to kill him. He also wanted to learn more about the woman his father married. He could smell she wasn't fully mortal, but he still had a lot of questions about her. One thing he would say he liked about her was that she had given him a great little brother in Haralder. From the moment Fenrir and Harry had seen each other they had clicked. In the short time between Harry's birthday and his going back to school the bond between the two had grown so strong. There was not a thing Fenrir wouldn't do for Harry, and vise verse. Ok, so maybe Fenrir wasn't just tracking his father.

Harry was surprised to see his parents waiting with Hagrid when he arrived for his Care of Magical Creatures class.

"What are you mum and dad doing here?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea. They didn't say anything to me about this," He answered.

The class was led away from Hagrid's hut to a fenced in area. Loki fell back from the conversation Angel and Hagrid had to speak with Harry. "Hello son."

"Dad what are you two doing here?"

"We learned of what your class is going to be learning about and came to ensure this class doesn't get in over its head," Loki answered

Harry frowned, wondering what Hagrid has planned for the class.

The answer to that question was come when Harry saw what was in the fence. The creatures appeared to be half horse, half bird.

"Been too long since I last got to see one of them," Loki mused.

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"They are known as Hippogriff. Amazing beasts but very proud, under no circumstance should you ever speak ill of them. They will attack if you so much as say one bad thing about a feather on their wings," Loki warned. From the corner of his eyes Loki spotted Angel stopping one of the students from trying to open their book without stroking the spine as he'd been told by Hagrid.

After helping Neville, Angel walked through the crowd of students, making sure they paid attention to what was being said. Angel chalked the years of not being there for her own son as the cause for her treating some of the younger students as if they were hers. When she caught site of Draco standing away from the group with his two large friends and his fellow housemates she narrowed her eyes at him. It was clear none of them were paying attention and when she noticed the whispers she knew they were up to something. However her focus became lost when she saw what Hagrid was doing with Harry.

"Get him off right now!" She yelled just as Hagrid hit the Hippogriff's rear, causing it to take off. Loki had to grab her as she stormed over to Hagrid.

"He will be alright, Dragon," When she glared at him he explained. "When I realized what was about to happen I placed a spell to keep Harry from falling until the Hippogriff has landed. He will not be hurt."

Angel pulled away from him. "Ever hear of low hanging branches?" She snapped before storming off.

Loki let out a sigh. "We should've let him get yelled at."

After yelling at Tony, Clint, and Bruce for over an hour Fury finally left. Bruce had quickly written a letter to Steve about Fury knowing about Loki, Angel, and Harry before getting Clint to send it off with the owl.

"Well that went over better than expected," Tony chuckled while getting himself a drink.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you are alright with this. Given that Angel is going to be mad, Loki annoyed, Harry will hate being under SHIELD's radar, and I have no idea what Fenrir is going to do."

"Hey where do you think the Flea bag went?" Tony had been wondering that since learning Fenrir was gone.

"Best guess would be to join his father and half-brother. That's the only place I can think of," Bruce answered.

Clint entered the kitchen. "Owl's gone now. So, we are going to look for the wolf?"

"Clint it won't kill you to call him by name," Bruce scolded. "I don't think we should. We have no idea what route he took and even if we did find him I doubt he'll return to the tower."

"Alright then, now that pet sitting duty is over for good I'm going to get to work on getting those wizards a phone. We are sending letters, it's unbelievable," Tony grumbled as he left the kitchen.

"He's never going to stop going on about that, is he?" Clint asked.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head before following Tony.

Angel had returned in time to see Harry and the Hippogriff return safely. She held back on rushing to him as she didn't want to startle the animal and cause someone to get hurt. Her heart dropped when she spotted Draco marching up to the Hippogriff. She couldn't hear what he was saying but when the hippogriff suddenly stood on its hind legs she knew he had offended it.

"Run!" She yelled at Draco, but he didn't react quickly enough. Thankfully though Loki did, he shoved Draco out of the way and took the slash that was meant for him across the chest. Angel raced over to him, not noticing Hagrid drawing it away with a dead ferret.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed. Angel and Harry knelt next to Loki who had stumbled to the ground from the focus of the attack.

"It's not as bad as it looks," He assured Harry.

"You idiot! Don't you ever do a thing like that again! Are you alright?" Had Loki been human he might've been hurt, thankfully only his clothes seemed to have suffered any real damage.

"I'll be ok. Just my pride at being knocked over so easily is wounded," He assured her as he got to his feet.

"Good," Angel then turned to Draco, who was standing a foot away looking like he was in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped at him, causing Draco to jump. "Did you fail to hear the part what Hagrid pretty much said not to offend the hippogriff because they would attack?"

Draco took a step further back and looked over at his friends. This seemed to be the wrong thing to do.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Angel roared, causing Draco to do as he was told. "You are so lucky Loki was nice and saved you from getting hurt! You are even luckier that he isn't hurt because of it. And I'm going to tell you right now Mr. Malfoy, if you so much as think about telling your father that this was all Hagrid's fault I am going to the Daily Prophet and telling them the whole story. And trust me when I say my word will carry more weight than yours and your father's combined!"

Draco wanted to get back over to his house, or at least have Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. Staring down a furious Angel was proving to be even more frightening then staring down an angry hippogriff.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Angel demanded.

Knowing he had little choice in the matter, and that it would most likely be worst if he didn't do it, Draco swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Angel went to snap at him to say it louder but Loki stopped her. "As much as he needs to be punished for this my dear I think this is a matter best left to a teacher. Now if you'll be kind enough to come with me, I will need a hand choosing a fresh shirt," Angel let out a huff and nodded, following Loki back to the castle.

"Your mum's terrifying mate," Ron whispered to Harry after Harry had joined him by the fence. "Malfoy had it coming, but she's still terrifying."

It was nearing nightfall and Fenrir had covered a lot of ground. He wasn't sure just how much farther he would have to go before reaching the school his father had told him about, but he was sure he was getting closer. He was just entering a forest, promising to stop and rest once he cleared it when he heard the sound of hoofs. Not wanting to risk getting caught by some hunters he hid himself in a bush and waited for them to past.

Loki had changed his shirt, as well as calmed Angel down about what had happened and he was now seated with Angel at the head table enjoying dinner. Just about everyone had heard of what had happened during Hagrid's class, so there were whispers going around the great hall.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Angel asked Loki, she had been worried about him since they left the class.

"I've been through far worst my love," He answered, giving her a smile to help ease her worries.

"That was such a brave thing you did Loki. Coming to the aid of Draco like that, I'm so proud of you," Loki chuckled a little. Truth was he was embarrassed with the praise he was getting from Angel, having gone so long without anyone saying anything kind about the things he'd done he had grown used to being unappreciated.

"Come now, if you keep saying things like that my head will swell until it matches Thor's," He joked, a very faint blush starting to bloom on his cheeks.

Angel leaned into kiss him when the doors to the great hall burst open suddenly. Everyone at the head table jumped to their feet, while the students turned to get a good look at what had opened the doors.

There panting heavily as they made their way into the great hall was Fenrir. He's fur was matted with mud and twigs and there was a slight limp in his right hid leg.

Loki leaped over the table and rushed to his son, Harry and Angel quickly joined him. Fenrir collapsed into Loki's arms and gave a small happy yelp.

"Fenrir," Loki sighed. He should've known his eldest son would've done something like this. He should've known that leaving him behind was a bad idea. Loki had only done it in the hope of helping Fenrir adjust to the people that he would be living around.

"Will he be ok?" Harry asked, lightly petting his brother's head.

"I think he is more tired than anything else," Loki answered as he lifted Fenrir into his arms. "I'll take him to our room and get him cleaned up, see to his leg. Could you bring some food and drink up for him?" Loki asked Angel.

"I'll be along in as soon as I have them," She promised.

Loki nodded and teleported to the room

Harry returned to his seat while Angel went and explained everything to the teachers as well as grab what she could.

"Harry what's with that wolf?" Dean asked.

"That's not a wolf. That's my half-brother, Fenrir," He answered, hoping everything was alright.

"So then the stories are true? Prince Loki had other children?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Dad doesn't know where my other brothers and my sisters are, but he said he was looking for them. I just hope Fenrir's okay."


	10. Which would my readers like more?

**Ok readers I would love to hear which you want more for chapter 10 (yes this means chapter 9 is almost ready to post). Your choices are**

**1: Flashback of Loki and Angel from from before they married/their wedding.**

**2: Have another of Loki's kids come to meet Harry and Angel.**

**Or 3: Angel has Loki tell her all about his children and the wives he's had in the past.**

**These are the options for the focus of chapter 10 and I would love to know which all of you would like more. Don't worry about not getting any of the other options and they will be used at some point in the story. I just want your feed back on which you really would love to see happen next.**

**You guys are so awesome and I love reading your reviews and seeing all the activity this story is getting. Thank you all for everything and as always a huge thanks to my fantastic beta reader.**


	11. More of the family

**Since you guys all wanted to see a new kid in the story I've gone ahead and done it! I love you guys so much. I got so many votes after asking all of you, thanks a ton.**

**Also if Fast Frank is reading this please get an account on here so that I can explain myself to you. The use of "they" in chapter 7 is because I have Harry's sexuality hasn't been called into question through out the story. I am trying to keep his options open by not labeling him yet.**

**If any of you have trouble understanding something you can always PM me and I will try to clear it up for you.**

* * *

Fenrir's leg was cut in some places but other then that there were no other injuries to him. A fact Loki was grateful for.

"I asked Dumbledore to send a letter to the others back at the tower, inform them that Fenrir is here." Angel said as she set a plate of food and water on the nightstand next to Fenrir, who looked up at her with gratitude.

"That's good. By now they must know he's left. Fenrir though I am glad you are here I wish you had done something to contact me before you left. I would've come get you if I had known you didn't like it back there." Loki finished wrapping his son's wound and moved to removing the twigs and mud from his fur.

"Maybe he tried but no one would pay attention when he showed his dislike for it. Or maybe they miss read the signs." Angel suggested. She had yet to figure out just how it was Loki and Fenrir communicated, so she didn't know how Fenrir could've gotten anyone to understand him.

"I should've known better then to leave him with Stark. That man can not respect anyone's feelings. He also made it clear when we offered him the chance to come with us that he doesn't like children." Loki growled.

"It not that he doesn't like children. After all he gets along with Harry. It's just a matter of him not knowing how to handle them. Children are very different from adults." Loki snorted at that. "Alright children can be more mature then adults some times, but still they are different."

"He treated my son like a dog!" Loki snapped.

"Who told you that?" Fenrir lifted his head and looked at her. "Oh I see. I'm sorry Fenrir; Tony's going to get it when we see him again. Now here, you best eat up and get some rest. You've had a long enough day."

Fenrir happily tucked into the food and water. Glad to finally be able to put his paws up and relax. He'd been chased by housewives, honked at by all kinds of cars, had rocks thrown at him by kids, was hunted by animal control, and then he had to run from centaurs in the forest.

"Mum, dad?" Harry called from the bedroom door.

"Come on in Harry." Angel waved him over.

Harry joined them at the bed. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He's more tired then anything. Some food and rest and Fenrir will be back to himself in no time." Loki promised.

Harry gave his brother a scratch behind the ears. "I'm glad you're here Fenrir. I missed you."

"Harry would you like to stay here with Fenrir tonight?" Angel asked. She could see he was still worried about him.

"Can I?" Harry asked Loki, who nodded. Fenrir even seemed to want Harry to share the bed with him. Harry Carefully got onto the bed. "Where are you and mum going to sleep?"

"We figured there might come some nights when you would want to stay with us at night. So we got a room that happens to come with another bedroom. We'll just be across from you two." Angel answered.

"If either of you need us do not be afraid to knock on the door and get one of us." Loki then kissed both his sons forehead. "Goodnight boys." He and Angel then left the room and headed for the other bedroom.

Remus and Sirius were seated in the DADA classroom. The two had been talking since Remus, Loki, and Angel brought him back to the castle. As Angel had told him Sirius had been cleared of all charges. It had been posted in the daily prophet two days ago.

"What do you make of Angel and Prince Loki?" Sirius was grateful to them for clearing his name, but he was also wary of them. He had heard the stories of Prince Loki growing up and he had heard of the anger Angel had displayed after Draco Malfoy had caused the Hippogriff to attack and Prince Loki had been knocked down.

"They are different. Prince Loki has proven to be a very calm and intelligent person. Protective of his son and deeply in love with his wife, Angel has shown to be a very kind woman, yet has a temper to fear. She also seems to look at each student with close to the same care she shows Harry. However I'm sure if either is pushed, or Harry is harmed they will tear this school down and do whatever they feel they must to have revenge." Remus answered.

"What do you know about Angel? Who is she? Where did she come from? What is she?" Sirius wanted to know everything he could about her. For years he had view Harry as James' son. Learning Harry never was the son of his best friend was hard to believe. So he was going to make it his mission to learn everything about the woman claim to be Harry's true mother, as well as they truth behind Prince Loki. After all so far all the stories about his seem to be wrong so far.

"I'm afraid I haven't learned much about her. Apart from her marriage to Prince Loki fifteen years ago and that prince Loki left Earth after believing her and Harry died, there isn't much known. From what Angel herself told me she was only reunited with him a few months before the school year started when he attacked the people she was working for." Remus smiled. "That was the reason she took the job when she was offered it."

"So she trusts you?" Sirius was looking over the daily prophet that held the story of Angel and Loki. Seemed the two had gone to the prophet themselves and given a full interview.

"Angel is very open with people. I'm sure she'll answer your questions too if you ask her. As for Prince Loki? Well you may have to ask Angel to help you with him."

The following morning Harry ate with his family in his parents' room. Fenrir had recovered enough strength to get out of bed and walk around the room, though he still limped a little.

"Harry I'm not going to argue with you. You are going to class. You can visit Fenrir during lunch and after your classes have ended." Angel crossed her arms over her chest as she stood before Harry.

"Mum please, I want to stay, Dad!" Harry turned to Loki, who was reading the morning paper.

"Do not ask me Haralder. I agree with your mother. Even though the things you learn here make little difference in the end you still need to learn them." Loki responded.

"If I don't need to know it why should I learn it in the first place?" Harry asked.

Loki let out a sigh and set the paper down. "The same reason myself and Thor learned about the customs of others realms that Asgard rarely visits. The same reason I came to Midgard in the first place. It is better to know and not need it, then to need it and not know. Besides," Loki stood and walked over to his son. "Potions are used throughout the realms. Different from what are used here, but what you learn in your potion is the basics. And they will help you later in life."

"Harry I know you want to spend time with your brother and us, but it is important to us that you get a good education. We want what's best for you so that when it comes time for you to pick what you want to do with your life you will be ready for it. And if that thing you want to do is here on Earth then you need to know everything. After all when you are facing a job interview they will be looking for someone who knows the things they see as important, and if you don't know they won't take you. So please Harry, go to your classes." Angel would've liked to keep Harry with them for the day, but she had to think of his future.

Harry heaved a sigh. "Alright mum. I'll go to class. But I'm coming back once I'm done." Harry then grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Only thirteen and already trying to get out of his studies, reminds me of Thor." Loki chuckled.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Glad you think it's funny." She turned to him. "I'm going to spend some time with Fenrir. He and I need to get to know each other since we're family. You should go check on Steve and Natasha. Make sure everything's alright with them and answer any questions they might have."

"Are you sure? I could always stay here, help you two get along." He offered.

"Loki, I know you are just trying to help. But sometime you have to step back and let people try to do things themselves." She then pushed him to the door. "Now go on. You need to check on those two and I have to see if Fenrir and I can at the very least be friends, out!" She pushed him out the door and shut it.

Fenrir, who'd been relaxing on one of the couches raised his head and looked at her with a raised brow. "Please don't look at me like that Fenrir. I just don't like the idea of him hanging around while we try to get to know each other better." Angel let out a sigh and sat in the chair next to him. "He means well when he tries to help, but I want to try this on my own. You're his eldest son. If I can't get along with you by myself, then what chance do I have with the other two children Loki had before me?"

Fenrir gave a nod of understanding. His father could be very protective and there was a chance he'd try to force the two of them to get along.

"How's your brother this morning?" Hermione asked after Harry had joined her and Ron in class.

"He's better. Mum made me come to class." Harry sighed, ignoring the girls that were trying to get his attention.

"Still hard to believe the stories about Prince Loki having children like that are true." Ron said while shaking his head. Hermione quickly elbowed him. "Oh sorry," He added as he remembered who Harry's father is.

"It's ok Ron. It was a shock to me when dad told me he was my half brother," Harry really wasn't bothered by it.

"Harry not that I want to upset you or anything, but do you really think Fenrir is going to be allowed to stay once he's healed?" Hermione was worried that Fenrir would be sent away once he was recovered.

"I don't know. I hope not." Harry hadn't given it any thought. Fenrir would most likely be labeled a possible threat to the students by anyone.

"Potter is it true that mutt from last night is Prince Loki's son?" Draco asked from his desk.

"So what if it is?" Ron snapped, getting elbowed again by Hermione.

"Does that mean the other stories about Prince Loki are true too? Like the one about him giving birth to a horse?" Someone in the room asked.

"Ew! What kind of god does a thing like that?" A random girl asked. The rest of the class began asking all kinds of questions and sharing what they had heard about Loki. Harry felt a little uneasy about what he was hearing.

"Don't pay it any attention Harry." Hermione told him. "After all most of it is most likely just rumor and myth. And you can always ask your father just how much is true about him."

Loki smile when he found Steve, sound asleep and surrounded by books. It brought back memories of his many years spent studying magic. Carefully walking over and moving books out of the way, Loki gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" Steve asked as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Loki? What time is it?"

"A little after ten. You over slept after a night of heavy reading." Loki answered while eyeing just what all Steve had chosen to read.

"After ten? I haven't slept in that late for a long time." Steve stood and stretched his back. "I just got so caught up in all this I lost track of time."

"Explains why you missed dinner last night." Loki then let out a sigh. "Fenrir arrived last night seems he was mistreated back at the tower."

Steve gave Loki a look of sympathy. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. His one leg is wounded but it's nothing that won't heal after some time. He's now up in mine and Angel's room with her." He knew it was best to let Angel and Fenrir have some alone time together. Knew neither would harm the other. He just really wanted to know what was going on up there.

"Have you seen Natasha?" Steve could tell Loki was worried, so he wanted to get his mind off it.

"Not yet. Though a few students told me she had made friends with a cat that someone brought to the school." Loki gave Steve a small smile.

"Always thought Natasha was a cat person, anything else?" Steve asked.

"Yes, be on the look out for a rat. Chances are he's already fled the school grounds but if he is here he must be caught."

Steve raised a brow. "A rat? Why?"

"Because that rat is an animagus, a wizard who can turn into an animal, he is also the true betrayer of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew," Loki spat the name like it was a horrid taste in his mouth.

"The one Sirius was thought to have killed? He's hiding in the form of a rat?" Steve thought back to the one that ran across his foot the night before.

"Are you alright?" Loki had noticed the slight change in Steve's behavior.

"Last night a rat ran through here. I didn't think anything about it," Steve answered.

Loki let out a sigh and a silent curse. "Must've been him. Worry not; he will not escape punishment forever. At least we have found Sirius."

Steve relaxed a little. "So then he's safe now?"

"Yes. Last I hear Remus was entertaining him in his classroom last night. I should check on him while I'm about," Loki and headed for the door. "I shall ask that food be sent to your room for you," He called over his shoulder.

Natasha was enjoying the air outside the castle. She had spent hours last night wandering around looking at things. Today, she was just going to do nothing, unless something important came up. Thought she was a little worried about the appearance of Fenrir, as well that she hadn't seen Steve at all since he told her the search for Sirius might be over.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Loki asked as he walked up to her.

"This is a good place to enjoy a few hours of peace," She answered

Loki smiled. "That it is. I missed the mornings here the first few months after I left for Asgard."

"How's Fenrir?"

"He's fine now that he'd had time to rest. I left him with Angel," Loki chuckled a little. "Or perhaps I should say she threw me from the room so she could spend a little time with him."

Natasha smiled. She had no trouble picturing Angel kicking Loki out of a room. After all Natasha had seen glare down Fury when he was trying to push Tony when Tony was barely able to stay awake after days with no sleep because of Fury. "I'm guessing Sirius has been found?"

"He's with Remus right now. Seems he came to Hogwarts to seek out Peter Pettigrew, who as we learned is what is known as an animagus. Or a wizard who can become an animal, a rat that Harry's own best friend had been unwittingly keeping as a pet," Loki explained. "He's escaped for now, but I plan to track him down as soon as school is over for the year."

Natasha nodded. "Well if he's a threat to Harry I'll do whatever Angel needs me to."

Angel let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't tell if Fenrir understood a word she was saying or even if he liked her at all. He seemed to paying attention to her and looked like he understood her words, but she couldn't be sure.

Fenrir wasn't sure what to make of Angel. She seemed like a good enough human to him, but he still wasn't sure if she was good enough for his father. He also wasn't so sure she was a good enough mother for Haralder. Yes she seemed to love both his brother and father, and showed herself to be protective of them both. She also proved she's willing to embrace him as well as family.

Loki carefully opened the door and peeked in on Angel and Fenrir. The two were on the couch, Fenrir's head on her lap as she stroked his head. He took that as a good sign as he slid into the room.

"May I be in the room again?" He asked.

Angel chuckled before looking up at him. "Sorry bout kicking you out earlier. But I think things went well." Loki walked over, and after moving a chair closer to her he took a seat and threw his arm around her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Dragon. He really does look like he's enjoying being around you." Fenrir appeared pretty relaxed at the moment, but Loki couldn't be sure if it was because he was warming up to Angel or if it was the fact that she was petting him.

Angel laid her head on his shoulder. "How are Steve and Natasha?"

Loki told her what they had been doing when he found them. He then ordered up some snacks for the three of them and started telling her more of the history of the school as well as some interesting facts about the land it was built on.

Fred was outside the school waiting for George to meet him. They just pulled off a prank they felt worthy of Loki himself on Filch, but the two were almost caught so they had to split up. They had agreed to meet outside the main doors. However George seemed to be taking his time.

"Will you help me?" A female voice asked.

Fred turned and found a girl his age with curly dark red hair in a braid and dark gray eyes. She was tall and perhaps five foot eight inches and she wore dark gray robes, obsidian jewels were hanging around her neck and a blackened and burned tiara was in her hair. She had seemingly appeared out of nowhere; however she was standing in ashes.

"Is this Hogwarts?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." Fred noticed the way she seemed to light up at the confirmation.

"Would you happen to know if my father is still here? His name is Prince Loki Laufeyson."

Fred blinked in surprise. "You're Prince Loki's daughter?" When she nodded he smiled at her. He'd been dying for an excuse to talk to Loki. "Yeah he's still here. If you want I could take you to him just as soon as my brother gets here."

"Thank you. I am Princess Eisa Lokadottir of Asgard and Jotunheim, the goddess of ashes and the dying hearth."

"I'm Fred Weasley." Just then George ran up to him.

"There you are. Who's this?" George was looking at Eisa with a raised brow.

"This is Harry's sister Princess Eisa." He told his brother.

Harry was in the great hall looking over his notes from the last class, making sure he didn't miss anything. Hermione had gone to the library to finish a scroll, and Ron was writing a letter to his mother across from him.

"Do you think I should tell mum about what happened during Hagrid's class?" Ron wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. It would just worry her." He could almost hear Molly's voice now as she reads about that.

"I'll just tell her about how your mum told Malfoy up for being stupid." Ron quickly wrote the story out, leaving out any details that might worry her.

"Harry, there you are." George ran up to Harry, slightly out of breathe and without Fred.

"Where's Fred?" Ron asked.

Gorge smiled. "We have a surprise for Harry's family. Come on, if we run we can beat Fred there." Gorge pulled Harry to his feet and took off out of the great hall.

Angel had been in the middle of telling a story from her childhood when George and Harry ran into the room.

"Harry is everything alright?" Loki asked as Harry dropped into a chair.

Harry nodded and looked around. "George said that Fred and he have a surprise for us. I guess we beat him here."

The door to the room opened and Fred walked in with Eisa. She was laughing at something Fred had said.

Loki stood slowly as a smile broke out on his face. "Eisa? Is that you?" He asked, drawing her attention to him.

"Father!" She cheered before running over and hugging him.

Both Harry and Angel were surprised. Neither had heard about this daughter. "Loki?" Angel asked said person turned to face her. "Did you forget to tell me about another wife or something?"

Loki gave a nervous chuckle. Eisa turned to Harry and smiled. "You must be my brother Prince Haralder. Fred has told me so much about you." She curtsied.

Ron and Hermione walked to the lake to get some fresh air and to get away from the gossipers.

"So George took Harry and claimed he had a surprise for his family?" Hermione was a little worried what the surprise was.

"Him and Fred. But Fred wasn't with him. It was weird." Ron threw some rocks into the lake.

Hermione tried to guess what it could be that the twins had in store for Harry's family. "I just hope it's not something that will offend Prince Loki and Princess Angel." Given how Angel reacted to what had happened during the Care of Magical Creatures class Hermione feared what would happen if Fred and George angered Harry's parents.

"I doubt they'll do anything like that. After all they look up to Prince Loki. You should've seen the shrine they made in the backyard before mum made them take it down." Ron suspected that the twins had rebuilt it somewhere, but he had no idea where that would be.

Hermione picked up a rock to toss into the water when she noticed a large shadow just below the surface, almost serpent-like. "What is that?" It didn't appear to be shaped like any of the creatures she had read about living in the lake.

Ron looked where she was looking and frowned. "I don't know." His eyes then spotted a tail covered in large scales poking out of the water. "Hermione." He pointed it out to her.

Hermione stared at the tail for a moment before paling. "No, it can't be." She then grabbed Ron and ran for the castle.

"I don't like him." Loki was watching Fred, who was sitting on the same couch as Eisa. Eisa was talking to Harry, Fenrir, Fred, and George. Every now and then she would look over at Fred before quickly looking away.

Angel rolled her eyes. "But why wouldn't you like him? Can't be the fact that one of your daughters seems to like him." She teased him.

"He's a trouble maker. Why should I trust him with my little girl?" Loki asked.

Angel turned to him and raised a brow. "Pot calling the kettle black."

"I'm different." Loki defended.

"Only because you know yourself. Give Fred a chance Loki, from what Harry has told me he's a great guy."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I also do not believe she is ready to start being courted. She's still young."

Angel let out a huff. "Loki, she's a grown woman! She's one of your eldest children for crying out loud. Do you not trust you're own daughter to be able to protect herself?"

Loki went to answer when the door burst open and Hermione and Ron ran in.

"Hermione, Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked as he stood.

"We think there's a basilisk in the lake." Ron answered, he was sweating and panting from all the running but he looked very pale.

Loki raised a brow. "What are you talking about? The basilisk cannot swim."

"We saw what looked like a snake in the lake. It was massive." Hermione answered.

"A large snake in the lake?" Loki frowned in thought before his eyes widen. "Jörmungandr?" He then teleported away.

Ron frowned and looked around. "What's Jörmungandr?" He asked.

"That's one of my brothers' names. Mum?" Harry turned to Angel and saw that she too had come to the same conclusion.

"Come on then everyone. Time to go meet another family member." Angel waved everyone to the door; needless to say she was surprise by how quickly the family was growing.

"Oh how wonderful, I haven't seem Jörmungandr in decades!" Eisa said.

Draco, who had been at the lake around the time Ron and Hermione had been, was staring in shock at what he was seeing. There was Prince Loki talking to a giant snake that had emerged from the lake. Even odder was how happy he appeared to be to see the snake. "What is going on?" Draco carefully crept over to where he could hear everything; problem was it was all in parseltongue. "Wow!" Draco turned his head and saw Angel, Harry, Fenrir, the twins, Ron, Hermione, and a young woman with red hair walking up to Loki and the snake.

"Good you're all here. Haralder, Eisa come say hello to your brother Jörmungandr." Loki beckoned Harry and the red haired woman to him.

The two walked over and greeted the snake in parseltongue, at least that's what Draco guessed they did.

"Jörmungandr? The world serpent?" Draco was in shock. Though he'd known about this son, never in his dreams he thought he would see anything like what he saw now. Also there was the fact that Loki had called the red haired woman Eisa and told her to say hello to her brother. Draco had never heard of Prince Loki having any other daughters other then Hela.

Both Harry and Eisa seemed to be having a good conversation with Jörmungandr while Loki went over to Angel. "You do remember I don't speak parseltongue." She reminded him.

Loki smiled at her. "Don't worry; I am working towards making it so you can easily understand our children. In the mean time you have three people who can speak it for you."


	12. About the family

To say that Hogwarts wasn't very welcoming to Jörmungandr was an understatement. Though Loki assured them that his son had no intention to harm anyone many of the teachers wanted him gone. Even Dumbledore seemed uncomfortable standing before Jörmungandr as he spoke with Loki about him. That was something Angel found to be very funny as she left Loki, Harry, Fenrir, and Eisa at the lake with Jörmungandr. She had so many questions for Loki about his life before her. But for now she was willing to leave her husband and the children catch up and get to know each other. On her way back to the castle Angel was passed by many students on their way to the lake.

"Hurry up before they make prince Haralder's brother leave," One girl shouted to her friend as they ran by.

"Is it true that a daughter of Prince Loki showed up and that she's beautiful?" A male student asked his friend.

"He's huge!" A first year boy exclaimed.

Angel chuckled. Even though they deal with magic everyday most of the people around her were still kids. A fact she enjoyed greatly.

"Angel!" Turning her head Angel smiled at Steve as he and Natasha ran over to her. "Hey guys. I'm guessing you've heard the news already?"

"About Jörmungandr and a princess we didn't know about?" Natasha asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I've got to get Loki to explain why he didn't tell me about his two daughters from before Hela," Loki had told her that he'd only married once before her. Yet he had two daughters with a woman before Angrboda. "His daughter's name is Eisa. I suggest you get down to the lake and say hello to Jörmungandr quickly because he might not be able to stay very long."

The two nodded and made their way to the lake.

Angel smiled to herself. "This family is a lot bigger than most others. Wonder what Loki would say about bringing another child into it."

Back at the tower Tony was flipping through something on a laptop, Clint was channel surfing, and Bruce was reading over a potion text book Loki had suggested he read. Since Fury's visit things had been fairly quite. Though there had been that Doombot attack that they had struggled with till Spiderman showed up and helped them. There was also the issue with Dudley. He had acted up in school, talking down to teachers and going on about how public schools are rubbish. So he was suspended for a week. Dudley didn't think it was such a big thing, he even figured he'd spend his free time watching TV and playing games on Harry's systems. They were having none of that. All three of them came up with work for Dudley to do. School work that is, and added to the pile of school work he'd been refusing to do Dudley would be lucky to have it all done before he had to go back to school.

"My arm hurts," Dudley whined from the desk Tony had set him up with, a desk that didn't let him see the TV at all.

"Hey you do the crime you do the time," Tony told him, smirking at Clint and Bruce. Clint was smirking as well. Bruce on the other hand rolled his eyes, though at whom Tony couldn't be sure.

"Dudley if you are going to get yourself kicked out of school you're going to have to learn to deal with us teaching you. And this is how we'll be teaching you," Bruce was hoping the pile of work they had given him would motivate Dudley to change his ways, at least in school.

"Why doesn't Harry have to do this?" Dudley's tone was a combination of snapping and whining.

"Because Harry's is at school, doing his work, and behaving, He hasn't done anything to earn a punishment. You can whine, scream, and shout, whatever. You act like a spoiled brat, you get punished. Simple as that," Clint wondered if he could take Dudley and put him through the wringer over at the Shield training facility for a few days.

"Stupid freak. He doesn't deserve to be a prince," Dudley grumbled.

"We heard that," All three of them called. They were so sick of hearing him throw the word freak around like it was nothing. They were trying to come up with something, that one shock that would get through to Dudley that everything his parents taught him is wrong. But so far they had nothing.

Angel was sitting in her and Loki's room at the school reading over the list of things Loki had wanted back when he first started the school. "Four wives. He wanted four wives and so far he's had children with three women, one of them me," It sort of bothered her about the number of women Loki had been with before her, but she tried to reason that because he's been alive a lot longer than her he was bound to have many ex girlfriends. And he had assured her that he'd been with no one since he thought he had lost her.

Still, it made her a little interested in what his exes looked like and if she even came close to matching them. Not that she was worried. After all at the end of the day Loki would still be in her bed, not theirs. But still, it doesn't hurt to check.

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Harry speaking with a giant snake that happened to be his half brother. Even though he'd heard all the stories, all the myths surrounding Prince Loki, Sirius still found it hard to believe that it truly was Prince Loki who was at Hogwarts right then and there. And then there was the large wolf at Harry's side and the beautiful red haired woman with them. He wanted to ask someone about the woman but most of the students still thought of him as the mad man their parents warned them about.

"Sirius, I thought that was you," Loki greeted as he walked up to him.

"Prince Loki. I had heard more of your children had arrived. Thought I would come see if it was true," It still felt strange to him to be speaking to the god of mischief.

"She's my daughter Eisa. Most mortals believe that Fenrir is my oldest child. They are only half right. He's my eldest son. Eisa and her sister Einmyria are my first children," Loki explained.

"I was unaware there were children before prince Fenrir. Did Princess Angel know?"

Loki gave a small sigh. "No, she did not. Thankfully she seems to be taking it very well and continues to show the same affection to my other children as she does our son."

Sirius couldn't help a small smile at that. "A kind woman, where is she now?" He had figured Angel would be at the lake with the rest of her family.

"Though she loves my children like they are her own she felt a little overwhelmed by the appearance of two of them at once. It didn't help that I hadn't gotten around to telling her that I had five children before I met my Dragon before Eisa arrived. I was not even aware she could travel between realms," Loki suddenly looked thoughtful. "I wonder what happened to Glut after she left," He made a note to ask Eisa about her mother and where her sister was.

"Glut? Was she your first wife?"

Loki sighed. "Glut was… complicated. I would rather not go into it right at this moment."

Sirius nodded in understanding. If anyone should hear about Glut it should be Angel first. "Harry seems to be very happy. I take it he is taking well to his siblings?"

Loki smiled at Sirius, grateful that he changed the subject to something more pleasant. "That he is. They love him and he loves them. I had little doubt about Fenrir accepting Haralder as family, given his instincts. Eisa I wasn't sure about since she hasn't had much contact with her siblings, yet her eyes show not but love for him. Jörmungandr I thought might enjoy Haralder as he is one of the few people in Midgard who he can speak with. I hope Hela and Einmyria love him as well."

Angel was sprawled out on the bed letting her mind drift. She felt relaxed and was thinking about dozing off when the bed shifted and she felt hands rubbing her shoulders. She smiled. "Did you leave the kids at the lake?"

Loki chuckled. "No. Jörmungandr left the lake and is at the moment taking in some sun along the edge of the forest. Haralder, Fenrir, and Eisa are with him right now."

"What about Fred and George?" Angel didn't want Loki doing anything that could make any of the kids unhappy just because he didn't think the person they were interested in wasn't right for them.

"They went to write home to their mother. Hermione took Ron to finish a scroll he has been putting off," Loki had Angel roll onto her stomach and began rubbing her back. "Are you upset with me?"

Angel rested her head on her arms after crossing them. "No. I know you didn't mean to keep Eisa from me. Will you tell me about your past loves now?"

"As you wish my Dragon," Loki placed a quick kiss to the side of her neck before beginning his story. "Eisa and her sister Einmyria were born from an affair I had with Glut. She was the wife to Halogi, but she wasn't happy. And when she began to long for children he was the last person she wanted fathering them. I had taken an interest in her after hearing all the rumors of her unhappy marriage."

"Tell me about her. What did she look like?" Angel wanted to know everything he could tell her.

"She looks a lot like Eisa, though her eyes were golden and her hair was lighter. She kept her hair down with a single braid she would keep tucked behind her ear. She is known as the goddess of light and it is a title that fit her, for she seemed to brighten any room she walked into. The only thing I didn't like about her was that she was married," Loki carefully moved his hands lower, soothing out the knots in Angel's back. "But that mattered little to me. She welcomed me into her bed and we behaved as if we were married. Before long we had two beautiful girls. But it couldn't last. Just as there had been rumors about Glut's unhappy marriage to Halogi, rumors of our affair spread. And we were forced apart. Halogi took her and our daughters far beyond my reach."

"That's so sad. You didn't get to see them at all after that?" Angel remembered the years she spent without Harry. It had been a nightmare for her.

"Years later I was married to Angrboda, she was a witch. Very skilled but when she wanted something she pushed to have it."

Angel frowned. "I get the feeling you are more referring to something in particular."

"And you would be right. When Fenrir was born she wanted to give him my shape changing ability. But it was a task she could not succeed at. Fenrir became locked in the form you see him in now. Jörmungandr came next and she tried again. Same thing happened, only he became a sea serpent. I made her swear on her life she would not try again," Loki stopped for a moment to summon a bottle of oil and remove Angel's shirt.

"Did she listen when Hela was born?" Angel asked. She wanted to let her eyes close and slip into a dream. But she wanted answers.

"She did listen. She didn't try to give her my ability. She tried to fix Hela. She was born half dead and Angrboda was already being accused by people in whispers as a demon witch. She feared what would happen if our daughter wasn't healthy. So she tried to bring to life that which had none. But it only made things worse for our daughter. Her skin began to decay in some areas; the skin on the left side of her face fell away and would not heal, so she was half a skeleton. When what had happened spread she was branded a demon witch and killed. Our children were taken. Fenrir and Jörmungandr were banished here to Midgard while Hela was sent to Nifilheim. She became queen of that realm, but she does not have the power to leave it."

It was clear to Angel how much Loki missed his daughter. He'd only gotten a short amount of time with his children and the women he loved before they were all taken from him. It was no wonder he was so quick to anger when he learned the truth Odin hid from him. He must've seen what happened to his family as personal.

"I miss both Glut and Angrboda. But my time with them was wonderful regardless how short it was. Now I have you, my Dragon. And when I thought you had been taken from me as they had you survived. And you came back to me, bringing our son with you," Loki leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You and our son defied fate. By the way things have gone for me Haralder should be stranded in another realm and you should either be dead or being kept away from me by your other husband. You are my victorious woman."

Angel laughed. "Not likely," She rolled onto her side and smiled up at him. "Only you are crazy enough to marry a dragon like me."

Loki leaned down and kissed her lips.

Harry had to almost drag Ron and Hermione over to Jörmungandr. They had been scared by his appearance and size; even though Harry assured them his brother wouldn't hurt them. It took a few minutes to get them comfortable but after a while Hermione started asking questions of both Jörmungandr and Eisa while Ron sat next to Fenrir.

"Where are your mum and dad?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"Mum went back to the castle. Dad followed after her over an hour ago," Harry answered.

"Little odd that they would just leave after Jörmungandr arrived. I would've thought they would've been here with you. Prince Loki to catch up with his son and princess Angel to get to know her step son," Hermione couldn't figure out why both of Harry's parents would just leave like that.

"I think she was feeling a little overwhelmed. She did seem to look like she needed time to get her thoughts in order. I think father went to make sure she's alright," Eisa suggested.

Hermione thought on that before nodding. It must've been easy for Angel when Fenrir entered the family since he was only one person. But to suddenly have both Eisa and Jörmungandr appear in the span of an hour must've been a bit of a shock to her.

"Maybe I should go check on mum," Harry looked over at the castle when Eisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine. Father has most likely eased her troubles by now and they may be taking some time to talk about our family. After all father will want to keep Jörmungandr close by so he may wish to move closer to the water," Eisa pointed out.

Harry frowned for a moment before seeing her reason. "Tony said he had a house in Malibu that's close to the water. Maybe mum and dad can ask for a house next to his."

"That could be nice. And Jörmungandr might enjoy living in warm water," Hermione thought out loud.

"Malfoy," Ron muttered as said blond slowly walked over to them. Jörmungandr raised his head to look at Draco, Fenrir stood and narrowed his eyes, and Eisa removed all emotion from her face.

"Something you want?" Eisa asked. She kept her tone civil but stood tall to show she wasn't going stand by if her family was threaten or insulted.

Draco gave a bow. "I am just here to pay my respects to Prince Loki's children."

Ron scoffed. "Like you showed respect to Princess Angel and Harry?"

Draco glared at Ron. "That was before I knew who they were. Had I known Prince Haralder was Prince Loki's son I would've treated him different from the moment we met."

Harry nearly had to do a double take when Draco called him by his birth name. He was so use to being call Potter by Draco that it caught him off guard.

Ron smirked. "How painful was it for you to call him Prince Loki's son?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Ron, leave it," All eyes snapped to Harry.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Harry asked Draco, ignoring Ron's question.

Draco wondered for a moment if it was a smart thing leaving Crabbe and Goyle back on the path. They could see him but they wouldn't make it if someone attacked him. And the way Fenrir was glaring and Jörmungandr was holding himself ready. One strike from Jörmungandr and there would be nothing left of Draco. "I heard you're princess Eisa. I've never heard of you," Draco tried to sound like he was just looking for answers as to the sudden new princess in Hogwarts.

"And you point is?" Eisa asked him, one eyebrow rose.

"I would like to learn about you, if I may," He answered.

Eisa looked over at her brothers. Fenrir took a seat and shook his head. Jörmungandr hissed his disapproval. And Harry gave her a look that said "no". "I am afraid the answer is no. My brothers and I do not feel that answering your questions is worth the trouble it may bring us. Now I ask that you kindly leave as we have nothing more to say."

Draco wanted to protest but bit his tongue. "As you wish," He bowed again and left, muttering angrily under his breath.


End file.
